The Needs of the Many
by alooriana
Summary: [shounen ai] [link x sheik] Starting in the Death Mountain Crater, Link starts to grow more and more unsure of his feelings for Sheik. Surely there's got to be more to him than what meets the eye...?
1. 01 Bolero of Fire

Disclaimer: Nothing own I.

* * *

Link ran out of the Fire Temple, grateful that the monstrous heat had dissipated. The last lights of the flames licked his red tunic before the doors slammed shut, much to the elf's delight. The temple had been difficult and the heat made it even more excrutiating. Making his way over to a rock, he leaned against it, catching his breath. Sliding his back down it, he collapsed to the ground and closed his eyes, thoroughly worn out.

"Farore... never again." He muttered sullenly. Navi flitted around him, probably thinking up a witty (at least in her opinion) retort. Whilst he rested on the ground, he stopped to take a mental note of his injuries. Apart from a scratch or two and a couple of bruises, he was all right. All that was really wrong was that his tunic was starting to stick to his skin with his sweat, making him rather uncomfortable.

"If only that were so." Spoke a familiar, amused voice. Link frowned and wiped the perspiration from his brow.

"Sheik. I guess seeing me like this amuses you, no? 'Hero of Time' exhausted beyond his wits?"

Sheik calmly looked at him from his perch, a nice shaded scoop in the cliff-face. Silence prevailed them for a few moments, before the man chose to speak.

"No. Heroes endure perilous circumstances for the greater good. Most of those circumstances are death defying. That does not amuse me."

Link shivered at the word 'death' and looked down.

"Well? Aren't you going to do what you're here to do?" Link called up to the Sheikah, a bit remorseful he had been so harsh. Sheik winced inside at Link's words. He knew what Link meant... he came here, taught him a song and left without any trace. Why did Link trust him anyway? He growled and tried to push those thoughts to the back of his mind. 'That's not important at the moment... the important thing is getting the job done that Impa set for you,' He argued with himself. Leaping down from the cliff-face, he landed neatly next to Link (as always) and looked the Hero in the eyes.

"It is something that grows over time, a true friendship," Sheik spoke, launching into one of his speeches. Link just grinned inwardly. "A feeling in the heart that grows stronger over time. The passion of friendship will soon blossom into a righteous power and through it you will know which way to go." Link had the slightest feeling he was being seduced from the words in which Sheik said to him. Waiiit a minute...

"This song is dedicated to the power of the heart. It is time for you to learn the Bolero of Fire."

Sheik indicated, presenting his harp. Link, although in a sour mood, loved to see the Sheikah play his instrument. It seemed like a second nature to him, something he did without thought and yet... the music he played was amazing. It drifted through the wind and danced straight into his soul. Link closed his eyes as he listened to the other man play his harp, letting the notes surround him. He always felt safe when he heard music from Sheik... he couldn't quite say why. Drawing out his ocarina, he copied the tune Sheik had played for him.

It took him two or three times to get it right, but it was worth it. As soon as he played it perfectly, Sheik finished off the song with a two-bar solo that Link always enjoyed, ending the song in ways he could only dream of. When the music stopped, he felt a sudden pang of depression. Sheik would be leaving now, for how long Link didn't know... wait, why was he even sad at the Sheikah leaving? He certainly enjoyed his company, for the short time it always was, but... maybe he enjoyed it too much? Maybe he had an... attraction to the blonde haired man standing in front of him?

"I must leave now-"

Unfortunately, Sheik never got to finish his sentence.

"No," Link shouted, a little too abrupt. "Stay longer..."

Sheik was taken aback at this. Stay longer? He never did... though he –had- gotten the job done. Zelda expected him back soon, however. Looking into the cerulean eyes of his companion, he noticed something else. Longing.

"...Please?" Link finished, somewhat unsure of himself. Sheik looked down to the young blonde.

"I can't." As much as he hated to say those words, they had to be said. If he wasn't back to the palace in time, Zelda would come looking for him and then she would be put in danger...

"I'm sorry...goodbye, Link." Link didn't bother to look up, for he knew that all that there would be to greet him was a lonely breeze where the Sheikah once was. Getting up from his seat on the boulder, he cursed himself inside.

Why did you ask him, o Hero? You knew what the answer would be. You made yourself open, venerable...

Link tried to ignore the argument going on inside his head. The main question that was pestering him now was, did he really mean it...?

"Link?"

The elf jumped. He forgot that Navi had been with him. Of course, she had just witnessed that entire conversation...

"Yes, Navi. What is it?" The faery flew up close to his face.

"There's something you're not telling me, isn't there?" Link growled and moved to swat her, but she was too quick for him.

"I don't need to tell you everything, Navi. If you hadn't noticed, you're not my mentor. Anyway, there is nothing TO tell." And with those parting words, Link hauled himself up off the ground and started to walk down the gravel path that led away from the temple. Navi smiled to herself, used to this.

'Hmm... there –is- something going on.'

Zelda sat next to Impa in the small inn they had stayed at for the past few months. The two flitted place-to-place, always just escaped Ganondorf's ever-watchful eye. The princess tapped her nails impatiently on the chair, a frown furrowing her brow.

"He's late." She stated bluntly, changing the rhythm of her tapping. Impa sighed.

"He'll be back soon... don't be such a worrier." Zelda scowled at her and was just about to launch a counter-insult when Sheik appeared in front of them. Instead, Zelda directed her death glare at him.

"You're late." Zelda repeated. Sheik just raised an eyebrow at her.

"So I realised." As much as Zelda wanted to wallop him with a 2 by 4, she restrained herself, just wanting to hear about her friend.

"So... how did it go?" She said through gritted teeth.

"Fine. He's rather exhausted, but as eager as ever to walk the path set out for him by destiny." It took the princess several minutes to digest this information.

"Okay..." She said, when she had finished thinking. "Anything else?"

Sheik looked at her thoughtfully. Apart from Link asking him to stay (which, Zelda would never find out about even if she beat him within an inch of his life) nothing much else had happened.

"No... it went entirely to plan."

"Good." The princess said, again rather blatantly. "Dismissed."

The Sheikah inclined his head politely and started to leave the room.

"Oh, one more thing, Sheik..." The blonde haired man stopped in his tracks, waiting to hear whatever verbal abuse Zelda had in store for him.

"Don't be late again, or I will be forced to take... action." Sheik turned around and looked her squarely in the eye before anyone spoke again.

"As my lady pleases."  
  
----

Whee, first chapter donners! That took me ages, it never looked right and I had to keep re-reading, and re-re-reading and such... but any feedback is good feedback.


	2. 02 Serenade of Water

Disclaimer: I nothing own. (Haven't we been through this before?)

* * *

Zelda paced the little room, as anxious as ever. Impa let out one of her trademark sighs again, and decided to let the princess wear herself out. 

"Where the heck is he?" She demanded, anger in her voice.

"You only summoned him 5 minutes ago... he might've been asleep." Zelda wasn't happy when one of her problems was solved reasonably so she just huffed and turned her back on the sage just in time to see Sheik walk in the door.

"You rang?" He drawled, obviously not impressed at being dragged out of bed.

"Sheik. I need to know where Link is... I sense he is in great danger." Sheik almost chuckled. 'Fool... he's always in great danger.'

"Well?" The princess continued. "Why are you still here?"

"I do not know what my lady would have me do about it," He replied, sarcasm slightly lining his voice.

"Go and find him! Make sure he is safe. We can't have anything happening to him." Sheik politely bowed and walked out of the room, preparing to teleport. However much he disliked tolerating Zelda, at least when she was in a foul mood, Link was top of his priorities... maybe for more reasons than one.

"Watch your step," The blue fuzz whizzing around Link's head warned, trying to stay out of the elf's way.

"Woah! Navi, wa...-watch OUT!" Link skidded into the ice cavern, and promptly fell over, crashing into his faery.

"OW! Get OFF of me!" Screamed the little thing, getting crushed, trying to struggle out from Link's superior weight.

"Ughh... my head..." Link rolled off of Navi, much to her delight, and lay on the ice.

"...hurts." Navi flew up to his face.

"Limbs generally do hurt if you wallop them into a solid surface at a high velocity." She replied curtly, nimbly dodging another swatting.

"You're just lucky you're as fast as your wit rolls off of your tongue," Link continued, moving to sit up.

"You better move or you'll stick to the ice," Continued the faery, her words of wisdom never few and far between. Grumbling several creative Hylian curses, Link hauled himself up and leaned against the wall.

"Ready?"

"Look, Navi, if you don't quiet it soon, I will put you in my bag with the creepy pocket cuckoo." Silence reigned over the kingdom once more. "Good."

They continued into the cavern, occasionally slipping over, though Navi didn't get flattened again (her speed increased immeasurably after the last incident.) What Link didn't expect though, was to bump into...

"Sheik?!" Link halted suddenly enough for momentum to carry him forward and to topple over for the umpteenth time since they entered the place. "What're you doing here?" Link could swear he could see a slight smile in the eyes of the Sheikah, before it dissolved into something more serious.

"Link, If you're here to visit the Zoras, don't bother. This is all that is left of their kingdom. I managed to save the Zora Princess from under the ice... but the ice is created by an evil curse." Link heaved a laboured sigh.

"Everything is created by evil nowadays. What would you have me do?"

Sheik studied the Hylian, admiring for a moment the courage and willingness he was showing, putting everyone else before his own safety.

"You must shut off the source, or the ice will never melt. I will teach you the song that will lead you to the temple, the Serenade of Water." Sheik presented his harp once more, and Link grinned again, pulling out his ocarina. When the Sheikah was teaching him the music, the song did indeed stick to its name. With a practiced flourish the older man played the harp with a skill that made the notes seem to sound like water trickling down the rocks of a forgotten waterfall. After they had finished playing together, Link was left speechless (for once.) Navi just watched on with revered amusement.

"Do you practice?" Link inquired.

"Eh?" Sheik replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Your harp."

"Oh... not particularly... music comes naturally to me." Breathing a brief sigh of happiness this non-serious exchange between him and his... friend, Sheik stood up. Link winced visibly, not going un-noticed.

"I dislike to keep leaving you like this, but I have no choice."

"Why?" Link questioned. "I have a right to know!"

"I cannot say..." Sheik murmured, looking away. "I'll see you again."

"NO! I want to know..." Link lunged at the Sheikah, but all he managed to grasp on to were the last wisps of smoke signalling his departure.

"Goddamnit! Why is it that I am expected to put my life on the line for everything, but kept in the dark all the time?" Link shouted, sitting back down on the ice. Navi sighed and hovered over her charge.

"Link... some things are out of our control, but we must continue on the faith that we have in others." Link hung his head in his hands.

"I know Navi, I know... I just wish I could know for once. Just once. Everyone I care about seems to disappear as soon as I start to know them." He looked up. "Thank you, Navi. Farore knows what I'd do with out you." Navi just grinned and jumped up.

"No problem! That's what I'm here for. Now, we should go and save the Zoras. Peachy?" Link chuckled.

"Peachy."

_back at the inn..._

"Ah, on time for once, I see." Zelda complimented to the disgruntled looking Sheikah. "No problems I presume?"

"Well," Sheik replied. "Nothing in particular, seeing as Zora's Domain is completely frozen over."

"What?!"

"You didn't know? I thought you had the tri-force of wisdom."

"Don't get cheeky with me."

"Don't you-"

"CHILDREN!" Impa shouted. Zelda and Sheik jumped, forgetting that she had been in the room. "Take it outside if it's going to get messy." Zelda mumbled something under her breath.

"I presume Link is off to save the day again, then?"

"Of course. What else would he do? Play a nice game of croquet on the lawn?"

"Okay, okay! Look, the Water Temple is dangerous. Just... keep an eye on him."

"Two eyes." Ordered Impa, going back to her reading.

"If you wish, but if you want more than two, then I'm going to have to be surgically altered." Zelda grunted.

"It can be arranged." She said, turning her back to him. Sheik bowed sarcastically and left the room. Zelda and he never really got on well together. If Impa weren't there, they'd probably be trying to stab each other within 30 seconds. He walked down the corridor to his room, or more where he stayed for irregular periods of time. Turning the knob and walking through, he was more than joyful to hear the door slam behind him. Now he had some time to himself, he could just think... about what? Link?

Wahh! It was –this- argument again. Sheik couldn't say that it hadn't kept running through his mind... but, why...?

* * *

Whee, finished xD After bugging from a friend, this chapter is up and I promise there will be others as soon as poss. Thanks to everyone that has reviewed so far, it ish much appreciated! 


	3. 03 Kakariko Village

Own nothing I. Disclaimer: (the disclaimers are messing with my brain!)

* * *

"LINK! Watch out!" Navi screamed as Morpha's tentacle came crashing down behind the blonde. Ducking out of the way just in the nick of time, Link yet again faced the disgusting creature.

"Navi, it's not weakening!" He shouted, slamming his sword down on a rogue tentacle and removing it.

"Yes, it is, but it'll take more than that to defeat it..." Navi continued, pausing...

"LINK!" Link whirled around just to see another limb hurtling towards him. It rammed into his leg with great force, sending him flying backwards and colliding with the wall.

"Link! Are you okay?!" The little fairy questioned, flying over to her fallen comrade. Waiting for an answer, she kept one eye on the boy and one on the creature, which was deciding what to do next. Link gritted his teeth and nodded, trying to get up. He promptly fell back down, the pain dizzying.

"I... I think my leg's broken." Navi whizzed around even more frantically. Morpha had decided to attack, logically.

"I'll just have to continue," Link continued, more for himself to hear than for Navi. Edging up, he used the wall for support until he could stand. Stepping forward, he raised the Master Sword for another volley of stabs to the creature, but another arm hurtled out of the beast and crushed his right wrist, forcing him to drop the sword. Link fell to the ground, biting his lip as Morpha advanced.

"Link? Link!" Navi squealed, torn between worrying about her friend and worrying about the monster. Through all the pain, Link just sat there, waiting.

'Just a little closer... just a little...'

Finally, Morpha was right where Link wanted it. Surprising both Navi and the creature, he slammed his fist to the ground.

"DIN'S FIRE!"

The flames engulfed the creature, evaporating it. Link winced yet again as inhuman screams reached his ears as the monster was defeated and vanished into the darkness.

Link took inventory of his injuries... stabbing pains in his left leg and right wrist, probably multiple fractures, plus the many cuts and gouges from his run-in with Dark Link... the blonde shuddered. Remembering the events of the past hours, when the world slowly faded away from him, he was at least happy he got a break. The last thing he saw was Ruto running towards him.

Sheik followed Ruto through the back end maze of the Water Temple, a frown furrowing his brow. The Zora wouldn't of come and gotten him without good reason, and he had a sinking feeling in his stomach. Pushing open the door, Sheik looked upon the crumpled elf on the floor, being solemnly watched over by Navi. Biting his lip, he walked slowly over to Link and kneeled down next to him.

"Navi came and got me straight away, but I thought she should stay with him." Ruto said quietly, studying the Sheikah. He was bowing his head, thoughts of guilt, remorse and grief running through his mind a mile a minute. Navi blinked.

"Could I have... a moment alone. I'll take care of him." Sheik said quietly. Looking at each other, Ruto and Navi left the room without saying another word. He considered the elf before him for a few minutes, checking the injuries Link had suffered. After finishing this task, Sheik took out his harp and looked to the Hero of Time again. He had risked his life to save everyone else, and now there he lay, his mind swallowed in darkness and his body in excruciating pain. What did the sincere boy do to deserve this?! Sheik sighed, and gently touched Link's face.

"The needs of the many... outweigh the needs of the few..." He whispered, before teleporting away.  
  
_in Kakariko Village..._

Link blinked and opened his eyes. He was greeted by the chirping of birds and sunlight on his face. After shuffling around a bit, he also discovered he was in a very comfortable bed and in possession of some very painful injuries.

"Don't try and move yet," A quiet voice came from the corner of the room. Jumping slightly, Link looked over to the source. He was, to say the least, flabbergasted at seeing the Sheikah there.

"You...?"

"Yes, me, that's correct."

"Why're you here?"

"You were... injured in the Water Temple. Ruto came and got me to help." Those mysterious crimson eyes softened.

"Oh... but still, that doesn't answer my question. Haven't you got somewhere to poof off to?" Link continued, still suspicious.

"Not at the present moment, no."  
"You know... we never talk much, do we?" Sheik didn't reply. "Yet we always seem to rely on each other?"

"I know... but some things are out of our grasp." The older blonde finally said. Link frowned.

"Well, some things aren't!"  
After that comment, the two stayed silent for a few minutes, just trying to analyse what the other was thinking. Sheik couldn't bear to stare into those pale azure eyes any longer. Getting up, he moved towards the door.

"You should get some rest... Nayru knows you need it." And with that, he was gone.

Needless to say, Link was as puzzled as ever. Just when he thought he had the older blonde figured out, he went and did something completely unexpected. Leaving his scientific analysis until later, Link decided to do as Sheik said and closed his eyes, greeting his close friend, Sleep, again.

When he next woke, it was well into the night. The sky was black, the stars and planets beyond dotting the sky like fireflies. Link lay still for a minute, just savouring the cool evening breeze and the sounds of the owls in the distance. Wait a minute... he swore he heard something. Straining to listen, Link picked out harp music, riding the wind, playing along. Curious, he swung his legs over the bed and fell out.

'Ugh... I forgot I broke one fighting Morpha,' he thought bitterly, grabbing a plank of wood he could use as a crutch. Finally regaining enough of his bearings to hobble out of the room, he walked onto the landing and spotted a small staircase in the corner. Several minutes later, Link had navigated the staircase, only to be presented with a ladder.

'AUGH! DOES THE TORMENT NEVER END?!' His mind screamed. All he wanted to do was find out what the music was coming from... sighing, Link grudgingly climbed up the ladder to find Sheik sitting on the roof, strumming his harp with his fingers. Link blinked a few times, just content standing there and listening. The song the Sheikah was playing was sad and reminiscent, telling stories of woes long past. It was only when Link fell a few rungs down the ladder did Sheik realise he had an audience, albeit a small one.

"Link!" He stated bluntly, startled. "Are you alright?" Link heaved up the last few rungs he had become close friends with and launched himself onto the roof, landing adjacent to Sheik.

"Of course, I'm fine." That settled, the two sat in silence, just enjoying the sky. Again, the breeze made itself known, and Link just relished it for what it was. It was a relatively warm night and the cool wind was welcome.

"That music... was beautiful." The Hylian finally said, and he meant every word of it. "I could listen to you play forever." Sheik praised Farore several times within the next few milliseconds that he had his mask on; otherwise the younger blonde would've seen him blushing.

"Thank you, Link." He replied, turning to look at him. Link himself blushed a little.

"It's okay." Link poked himself in his mind. Why was he acting like this? Like a silly schoolgirl with a crush?

"No, really... thank you. For everything you have done for myself, and for Hyrule." Sheik himself was thinking along similar lines. He was normally reserved, not letting anyone in, and now here he was, pouring his heart out to someone he had barely talked to. Sure, he wanted to spend a lot more time with Link, but Zelda would never allow that. This time alone was a blessing in disguise.

"Don't worry about it... that's what I was born to do, so I'm here to do it. I wouldn't have it any other way..." Link continued, suddenly taking note that somehow he and Sheik were awfully close. How did he only just notice...?

"Sheik?"

"Yes?"

"Could you... take your mask off?" Sheik was taken rather aback at this. His mask was kind of like his security blanket. Without his mask, he was vulnerable... looking into Link's eyes, he found it hard to refuse. Grudgingly, he unbuckled the mask and revealed his face. Needless to say, Link had to take a breath. The other boy was beautiful, his face shaped like that of a porcelain doll, and his dark red eyes setting the colour of his skin alight. Sheik tried to ignore the eyes that were on him and tried to get back to the conversation they were having.

"It's amazing how you can say that after all you've done, after so many times risking yourself for others... I know I wouldn't be able to." Link looked down, then turned to Sheik. Impulses are the word of the moment, he thought to himself, looking squarely into Sheik's eyes. Giving a small smile, Link gathered his words.

"That's not so. After all..." Link drew a hand up to Sheik's face. "The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, do they not?"

* * *

Yay, finished! This one is long, but I think it's cute and YES! EVIL CLIFFHANGER, MWUAHAHA! I should update very soon, as school is finishing and, yeah. You know how it goes. If you liked it, please review :D


	4. 04 Cucoos

Disclaimer: I still own nothing. Oh wait... I have 5 cents :D

* * *

Sheik blinked. Several times. His heart was racing at the touch of Link's hand on his face, thoughts running through his mind at a mile a minute. Staring into those lovely blue eyes directly opposite, Sheik leaned in towards Link and... 

CAWW!

... got interrupted. A cucoo went flying past the pair, screaming wildly. A few minutes, and a lot of rogue feathers later, it left the two teens sitting on the roof, turning a wonderful shade of beetroot. Link just kept his cool, picking the chicken feathers off of his tunic. However, he couldn't help but let his mind wander. Sheik wanted to kiss him? Had he been fighting the internal battles much similar to that of Link's? Sheik, on the other hand, was more worried. Had he ruined his friendship with Link, or maybe... did the Hero of Time not mind it?

They sat in silence for a long time, surveying the sky again, and listening to the frantic calls of the cucoo that had flown past them not so long ago.

"Well... that was weird." Link finally said. "How did a cucoo get up to that altitude anyway?" Sheik bit his lip and smiled weakly.

"I haven't a clue." Link looked at the older boy studied him, almost being able to read his thoughts.  
"You know, for all your bravado and stealth, you're rotten at hiding what you're feeling." Link concluded, grinning. Sheik just looked down.

"Look, Link..." He started, trying to find the right words. Link had quite a good idea about what was coming next.

"Sheik, don't apologize. What happened a few minutes ago changes nothing between us, for the feeling was... mutual." Woah, Link! What're you saying? That you're in love with Sheik? Well, maybe that's true... Sheik just looked at Link clearly to see if the blonde was feeling all right. How could the Hero of Time ever want someone like him...?

"I don't think you realize what you're saying, Link." Link chuckled at this. He was not one to waste words, not after working so long with 'I-Talk-All-The-Time' Navi.

"I don't, do I?" Link raised his arm up and gently turned Sheik's beautiful face towards him. All Sheik had to do was look into Link's eyes to tell he wasn't lying, he knew those shining azure orbs told only the truth. Tilting his head slightly, Link slowly greeted Sheik's lips with his own. Sheik's eyes widened, then closed ever so softly, living the moment for all it was worth, as if it would never happen again. When they broke apart, Link blushed a little.

"I think I'm sure enough of myself to say what I really feel." Sheik grinned lopsidedly. Putting his arms around the younger boy, he drew him close and rested his head on Link's shoulder. Link just smiled and wriggled closer, enjoying the feeling of being protected by someone else for once, safe without danger.

"I... think I'm in love with you, o Hero of Time."

"And I you."

--------------------------------------------

They spent the night on the roof, just enjoying each other's company. The innkeeper lady came up to see why the hatch had been left open, saw them together and retreated, smiling.

"Just goes to show not everything in this world is dusk or darkness yet." She thought, grabbing a broom and sweeping the floor methodically.

When Sheik awoke to the early cucoo calls to see Link firmly embedded in his arms, I daresay he was most surprised until he remembered the events of the evening before. Tightening his grip on Link ever so slightly, the younger boy smiled and lazily opened one eye.

"I –am- awake, you know," Sheik smiled and brushed a lock of golden hair away from Link's face.

"So what if you are?"

"Good point." Link yawned, and started to stretch his legs. Unfortunately, he had forgotten one of them was in a cast.

"Ow!" He cried as he felt something click. Next, a long string of creative swear-words emanated from the Hero of Time's mouth as the pain sped up his leg. Sheik glanced at him, worrying.

"I think it's time we went inside." He said, gathering Link up in his arms. Link felt slightly silly being carried like a hopeless maiden, but he definitely wasn't complaining. Because of his leg. Yeah, that's it. As Sheik carefully navigated the ladder, Link just clung on and started to fall in to the welcoming embrace of sleep again. By the time the Sheikah had laid the younger blonde on to the bed, he was fast asleep. Sheik just smiled, sat down next to him and kept vigil.

"I don't care! I want to find out what happened!"

"For the goddamn last time Zelda, you're staying here!"

Zelda shot Impa a dirty look.

"Why isn't he back yet, huh? He's been away 2, maybe 3 days."

"You TOLD him to look after Link. What if something happened to him and he's helping him recover?"

A deep growl grew in Zelda's throat. She hated it when she dug herself into a hole.

"I'll give him another day. After that, I'm going after them."

Zelda flounced out of the room, blonde hair flying. Impa sighed and went back to the book she was reading.

"Not if I have a say in it."

--------------------------------------------

Zelda walked down the corridor, muttering things to herself.

"She's ALWAYS telling me what to do. I'm a princess, can't I decide some things for MYSELF for once?"

She careened into her room and slumped on to her bed, trying to think what could've happened to Link and Sheik.

"Surely it's nothing... bad?"

* * *

Yay, another chapter finished. Sorry it's so late and all ; Thanks to all my wonderful reviwers, especially EyN, DarkLink, Atanvarne and Sabre-chan. 


	5. 05 Soup Spoons

Disclaimer: Hmmm... nope, still nothing ;-;

* * *

Link woke up once more to the lovely warm breeze on his face. Hmm... this can't be right. He pinched himself in the arm to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Okay, maybe he wasn't. Though he was pretty sure he was in a dreamland... he had woken up nicely 2, that's right, -2- days in a row. No mud, water, dirt, annoying little twigs that get stuck in his hair, bruises from getting trampled by Epona, and no Nav- wait! Where the heck was Navi?! Link quickly drew himself up on the pillows, immediately worrying. Little did he know, Sheik was still in the room.

"She's fine, she went out for some fresh air."

Link jumped approximately 17 meters into the air at the new voice.

"Gods, Sheik, you scared the hell out of me."

"That's what I'm paid to do," Sheik grinned mischievously. Link just smiled and shook his head. "Feeling any better, O Hero of Time?" At this question, Link remembered he had broken his leg. Wiggling his toes around, he winced a little, but on the whole it wasn't so bad.

"It's a bit better, though it'll be a while before I'm back as I was."

"3 weeks, to be precise."

"3 weeks!? Can saving the world REALLY be put off that long?" Sheik smiled lopsidedly.

"For you, it can." Link blushed a little, before wiggling his toes a little too much and falling out of bed.

"Ow... I'm still as clumsy as ever." Sheik walked over and pulled him up.

"Some things never change."

"Hey! That's mean!" Link interjected, pouting.

"Oh, sorry... only stating fact." Link had enough, mock pushing Sheik backwards. Unfortunately, Sheik had grace and fully working limbs on his side, and soon had Link pinned onto the bed.

"Okay, okay, you win." Link gave up grudgingly, putting something to do with the words 'Sheik' and 'maul' on his to-do list in his mind. Only after that did he realise how close they were together.

"Hey... you still have your mask off." Link whispered quietly. Sheik gave a half-shrug.

"I saw no reason to leave it on." Link grinned.

"Neither did I." Sheik just chuckled and leaned in towards the blonde, his lips meeting with Link's slowly. Link just enjoyed the feeling of completeness inside of himself and wrapped his arms around Sheik's neck, bringing him closer.

--------------------------------------------

Later on in the day, Link was eating what seemed like the first meal in yonks, if there was in fact such a measurement of time. He had been left alone for a while, as Sheik was having a rest after staying awake with Link for so long. However for now, Link was just content with spooning soup into his mouth and listening to the everyday sounds of the village. Only the noise of the cucoos cawing was anything near irritating, and it was a beautiful day outside. Sometimes, Link wondered what was wrong, and then he remembered. Pushing those thoughts out of his mind, he put his spoon in his mouth only to find it empty and looked down. Drat, out of soup. Oh well. Link pushed away from the table, now thoroughly full and smiled at the innkeeper lady.

"That was delicious, thank you, Miss...?"

"Milliandra, but please call me Milly." Link grinned at the older woman and nodded. She wore a well-loved white apron and had her grey hair tied into a neat bun on the back of her head. Run of the mill nice old lady, really.

"Of course, Miss Milly."

"Oh gods, don't call me Miss. I've never been called it in my life, never will." Milly chuckled at this and drew a lock of her hair out of her vision.

"Got it. Well, thank you again, I'll most certainly be back later." The lady smiled.

"Always pleased to see you back." Link nodded and made his way back to his room.

--------------------------------------------

Careful to open the door quietly, he walked in. Sheik was already up and sitting on a chair by the window.

"Oh, you're awake already?" Sheik nodded.

"Sheikahs don't need much sleep," He stated matter-of-factly. Link peered at him and walked closer.

"You! You're hiding something." Sheik looked away to the window. Whatever glory and pride Link had gained in guessing something from the master of hiding things, drained when he saw the look on his face.

"Sheik... what is it?" Sheik sighed and turned back to face the younger blonde.

"I have to go for a while... I have some, err... business to attend to elsewhere."

"Should I co-"Link got cut off.

"No! I mean... no, I don't think that would be wise." Link looked a tiny little bit hurt by the abruptness of Sheik's reply. The Sheikah suddenly felt very guilty and bit his lip, getting up and walking towards Link. Taking his face in his hands, Sheik smiled gently.

"Trust me, I'll be back in a few days. No more. If I'm late, then you can, umm... well, I'll leave that part up to you." Link smiled a bit and met the Sheikah's gaze.

"Okay, I understand. I'll be seeing you then." Sheik gave him a swift kiss, which left Link a little dizzy.

"Definitely."

And with that, Sheik left the room, leaving Link standing in a daze.

--------------------------------------------

"Do you have ANY idea what you put me through?!" Zelda yelled at Sheik, not happy at all. Impa, used to this verbal assault, just sat quietly in the corner like she always did. Sheik sighed.

"Did you or did you not ask for me to watch over him? To see if anything had gone wrong?" Zelda glared daggers at him.

"Well, DID anything go wrong?"

"You tell me, o princess. When you find him, lifeless on the cobbles, bleeding for all he's worth and with a broken leg... would you think something was wrong?"

Zelda was left speechless, yes, that's the real Zelda there, for a few minutes.

"Did that... really happen?" She whispered quietly. Sheik raised an eyebrow.

"Apparentely, you do not know the harsh realities of battle, princess."

Zelda sighed and retreated to a nearby chair.

"Maybe I should go and see him..." She pondered, resting her hand on her hand.

"I don't think that'd be wise," Impa commented, speaking for the first time since Sheik arrived back.

"Even if I go disguised?"

"Even if you go disguised."

Zelda growled, now tapping her fingernails, as was her pastime, on the wood of the chair. Poor chair.

"This isn't even remotely fair! I'm stuck here in the middle of nowhere, nothing to do, worried sick and Link AND you..."

"No one ever gets to say if the path laid out for them by destiny is fair, princess." Sheik mused, watching Zelda. She was scowling.

"I hate it when you're right." She finished, defeated. Sheik gave a bit of a smile.

"Maybe I should do it more often, then."

"Hey! Don't be pert. Look, I have to think about this for a while before I decide what to do next. I'll call on you in a few hours." Sheik bowed haughtily, leaving the room for what seemed like the gadzillionth time. The sooner he could leave, the better, unless Zelda decided to detain him... no, that wouldn't happen. He was, technically, the only one that could keep watch over Link, and as long as that was the case, he was free to go and see him pretty much as he pleased. However, he couldn't help but feel something was going wrong...

* * *

Wheee, chapter 5 finished! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, you guys are awesome and deserve a cookie. Unfortunately, I'm all out, heh heh... -makes quick exit- 


	6. 06 Lon Lon Ranch

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this spoon.

* * *

Knead, knead. Link was extremely bored. It had been a week and a half since Sheik had left. More than a few days had Link worried. So, to pass the time and to stop himself pouring over what could've happened to the Sheikah, he was helping Milly. With the baking, right at this minute. He'd become very apt at making bread now, and was on his 4th loaf of the day, digging his hands into the dough and squeezing just enough life out of it to get the perfect rising. After he had finished, he put it in a wooden bowl and set it near the stove to heat up. Milly, who was making some sort of pastry, smiled at him.

"Thanks for all this, you've been ever so helpful." Link just half-smiled and shrugged.

"I don't know. I guess I just hate not doing anything." He stared off into the distance. Milly sighed and gave him a re-assuring look.

"Your friend'll be fine, I'm sure. You should take some rest yourself, after all you've been through."

"I'm not so sure. I need to get out, like I always am... just one with the world. That's how you develop a sharp grip on reality."

"Well, I don't spend every night under the stars, and my grip on sanity is pretty firm," Milly countered, chuckling. Sliding what she was making into the oven, she quickly wiped some sweat from her brow and sat down.

"I know, I just..." Link trailed off.

"Need some time to think?" The older lady finished for him, seeming to know what he was saying.

"Yeah. Look, if you need any more help with anything, just ask me, okay?" Link said, smiling. "I'll be in my room."

"Gotcha." Milly grinned as the elf walked out of the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------

Link lay on his bed, thinking. He didn't often have time for it, and it was a luxury for him to be able to just sit down and ponder for a while. Everything had happened so fast in the past couple of days... with Sheik and him, the Water Temple, Sheik's disappearance... sometimes the blonde thought that he took Sheik for granted. He just... knew that he would be there whenever he needed him. Gods, he thought, getting off his bed and walking slowly to the window. He needed to get out. See the stars. The sun was just setting off the horizon of Kakariko, setting the scenery ablaze with amazing hues of reds, oranges and pinks. The Hero of Time half smiled and just walked to the ladder, being careful of the splint that contained his broken leg.

--------------------------------------------

"I'm afraid I'll have to keep you here for a while, Sheik." Zelda informed the furious Sheikah in front of her.

"Why?" He asked, barely containing the verbal tsunami of curses that would unleash if he didn't restrain himself.

"I have to think some more."

"It's been a week already! How much goddamn time do you NEED?"

"AS MUCH AS I WANT!" Sheik growled.

"I've done everything you've asked of me and more. Can't I just have a break for once?"

"No," Replied Zelda, now bored with the situation. "And what is so important that you have to get back so quickly anyway?" Sheik blushed and looked away as he caught himself, burning with anger that Zelda had won the round.

"I'll wait for my lady to make her decision. You know where to find me." And with that, the Sheikah was gone.

"I think you annoyed him a bit, Zelda."

"So what? What's so bloody important?" Impa just shook her head and sighed. There was much this child did not know.

--------------------------------------------

He had never really realized the extensive beauty of the stars above him. Shifting slightly to accommodate his injury, Link stared up at the sky. Beauty... much like that of a certain person he knew. Just thinking about Sheik made Link cringe inside. Part of this scared him, part of it disgusted him; wasn't he supposed to be strong? The saviour of Hyrule? Then, then was the part that was scared that something had happened to Sheik. Link looked down, head once again feeling heavy. A small breeze had picked up around him and was playing with his blonde locks lazily as he just sat on the roof. However, the wind did manage to catch some whispered words...

"When will you be back?"

--------------------------------------------

Weeks had past. Now entering the fourth week since Sheik was forced to leave Link at Kakariko, things had changed a lot. Link, for one, had a healed leg and was thoroughly enjoying the amount of manoeuvrability he had gained. Looking over to his weapons in the corner, the familiar sword and shield looked almost foreign to him. He was getting rusty, he knew. Picking them up, he methodically strapped the shield to his back and tied the sheath containing the Master Sword firmly to his belt. Quickly double-checking he had all the necessities on him, he dashed out of his room and down to the front door.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Milly enquired at the velocitous mass heading for the door at high speed. Link looked around for a second, searching for an excuse.

"Out."

"When'll you be back, then?"

"Soon."

"Fine, but take care of that leg. It's only just healed."

"Done."

Link rushed out the door, eager to be out in the wild again. Milly just laughed and shook her head.

"Phallic syllable answers. What is our world coming to?

--------------------------------------------

"ZELDA! Let me LEAVE, Goddamnit!" The princess just raised an eyebrow at him.

"I think I have come to a decision."

"Finally." Sheik near shouted, exasperated.

"Stay."

"What?! You asked me to look over Link, princess. You asked me to protect him. If I'm not there to guide him, who will?"

Zelda bit her lip. He –did- have a good point.

"Well... fine then. You can leave tomorrow morning. But only stay as long as needed, you hear me? I don't want a repeat of last time."

The last words were lost to the Sheikah, for he had already high-tailed it out of the room.

Zelda was furious. Turning around, she stormed to her chair.

"Do be careful with the furniture, child." Impa said, raising her head from her engrossing book.

"I hate it when people don't listen to me."

"Don't we all?" There was a short pause before Zelda sniffed.

"I guess so."

"The heart doesn't like to be ignored, princess." Impa continued sagely. "Either you're there for it or you're not. One way or the other."

"Why does everything have to be so difficult?" Zelda whined, leaning back in her chair and making it creak.

"That's the way the world goes, I'm afraid, my child."

--------------------------------------------

Link was having the time of his life. As soon as he sprinted down the steps to Kakariko, he had played the song for Epona, and she had appeared in the blink of an eye. He had forgotten the thrill it was to ride her, the wind whistling through his hair, the exhilarating thunder of hooves on the ground. Just to be on an avalanche of horse was enough for any risk taker, really. Regaining his bearings a little, Link nudged Epona to the right and drew the Master Sword. Trampling towards a skeleton that had just crawled out of the ground, he raised the blade above his head and precisely beheaded the sack of bones. Epona whinnied as if to encourage him on, and Link grinned. Maybe he wasn't as rusty as he thought he was. Epona and he spent the rest of the afternoon like that, clearing half of Hyrule Field of foes, well, for now anyway. Having seen the ranch in the distance, Link smiled and gently turned Epona in that direction. It'd be nice to see how Malon was getting on. And who knows, it might be his last chance. He –never- got time off. Nudging his bay mare into a gallop, they quickly made their way over to the building in the distance.

No sooner than Link had seen the gates, Malon was already there opening them for him. Smiling, Link dismounted and patted Epona on her long snout, earning a whicker from her. Taking her reins, Link walked over to Malon, leading her.

"Link! I haven't seen you in ages!" She cried, obviously happy to see him.

"Same here. I've been, a bit, err... busy, you could say."

"What, with saving the world?" Link laughed.

"You could say that."

"Hey, do you want to stay the night here? I could give Epona a going over, check her horseshoes and such. It's always important to keep your horse in good condition, you know," She instructed wisely. Link just looked at her in amusement.

"I don't see why not." Malon just smiled and walked over to the stables, Link in tow.

"Well, uh... since I'm staying here, is there anything you'd like help with? You'll find I'm quite handy in manual labour now," Link offered, chuckling at how many weird and insane chores he'd been given at Kakariko. He just... hated to feel un-useful.

"I won't hear of it," Malon insisted as they led Epona into a stall and shut the gate, the red haired girl making sure there was enough food and water for the horse there. Satisfied, they both left (not before Link had a quick fuss over her) and entered the house.

"Ahh, Link, m'boy." A gruff voice said from the corner. Link jumped a little, then turned, knowing who it was.

"Mr. Ingo, pleasure to see you again."

"How's things with you?" Link was tempted to say, I'm supposed to be saving the world! How would YOU feel, HUH?!, but luckily he contained himself.

"Can't complain." He settled for instead, sliding into a chair at the table. Looking over to Malon cooking in the kitchen, he furrowed his brow.

"Are you absolutely sure you don't need any help?" Malon laughed.

"Positively." Link turned back to the table, defeated.

After they had had dinner, Link stayed up for a while talking to his old friend, just seeing what had happened in his absence, how the killer chickens were and how everything was going in general. They had a good chat, though Link was starting to feel weary and took his leave politely. Malon showed him to his room, wished good night and left quietly, knowing full well how tired the hero must be. Link walked over to the bed and fell onto it with a soft, yet very comfortable thud, and as soon as his head touched the feathery pillow (presumably stuffed with the feathers of killer chickens) he was sound asleep.

A violent shaking roused link. Opening his eyes, he managed to make out Malon's worried face. Sitting up, he rubbed his bleary eyes.

"What is it, Malon?"

"Link; there's something horribly wrong," She said, her voice laced with worry and fear. Quickly glancing to the window, Link guessed it was still in the early hours of the morning. Wait... could he smell... smoke?

"It's Kakariko." What? Link thought sleepily.

"Link; the village is burning!"

"Farore!" Link immediately became awake, and slid off the bed, buckling the Hylian Shield and Master Sword to his back and belt.

"Link, be careful!" Malon cried, as he rushed out the door. Stopping just before he left, he flashed her a quick but worried smile.

"Thanks for everything Malon," He said quickly, before disappearing completely.

"Hiyah!" Link cried as Epona tore across the land, towards the huge plume of smoke rising from what he had called home for the past month. No matter how hard he or his mare tried, they couldn't arrive fast enough. Epona's hooves wrenched the dirt out of the ground as they hurried over the field, her white mane flying furiously in the wind.

"Gods," Link whispered under his breath. "Just let everyone be okay."

--------------------------------------------

Sheik arrived just outside Kakariko. He was there a lot earlier than he had planned, but he had also been able to escape a lot earlier, so, all said and above board, he was quite pleased that he had outwitted Zelda. She just hated to be beaten at her own game, until...

Sheik turned around and gazed at the scene before him. Houses were flaming, bits of timber falling and coming crashing down on the ground. Children and parents were screaming and running for all they were worth. The smoke... gods, the smoke made his eyes sting. Unsheathing his knives, he advanced on the small village. He just hoped that Link had managed to get himself of all this mess...

* * *

Woo, there finished! This chapter is... surprisingly long. But I wanted to get the story to where I wanted to leave off, so it had to be done, thus took slightly longer, heh. Thanks to everyone for reviewing! –hands them all a cookie- And remember, you can't go wrong with a review (or a cookie) so leave one and I'll be, er... happy.


	7. 07 Nocturne of Shadow

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for this rather large box of cookies... ehehe.

* * *

Gods. Not the well. Sheik sprinted over to where the Shadow Spirit was supposed to be contained, dodging villagers and flaming timber. Suddenly, he paused for a second, hearing the familiar whinny of a horse in the distance. Shaking his head, he ran the last few meters over to the well, peering down it to see if the ancient protections were still there.  
Link was in a minor state of shock as he entered Kakariko, the sight of the village he had called home in ruins and smoke. Scrambling off Epona, he unsheathed his sword and scanned the area quickly, seeing Sheik looking over the well. Link started, but was stopped by a loud rumbling underground. He half-expected what was coming next, but wasn't quick enough to stop it.

"SHEIK!" He shouted, just as the Shadow Spirit jetted out of the well and smacked the Sheik away, spiralling up into the sky. Doing a U-Turn, it slingshot back straight at Link. Quickly, he jumped out of the way, sword raised. The spirit was a visible form of all the pain, misery and suffering in the world... a sort of tangible void. He heard a rustle on his head and Navi poked out.

"LINK! LOOK OU-"She was cut off by the large creature smacking Link in the back of his legs and sending him flying, completely off guard. The last thing he remembered was making a rather friendly acquaintance with a cliff-face.

--------------------------------------------

Link forced his eyes open. His side was on fire, the pain turning him pale. He saw... people putting fires out, Sheik, Navi... wait... Navi? Sitting up quickly, he soon regretted it as the pain sent the world into a spin.

"Link! You're awake," Sheik whispered from his place next to the elf. Link turned his head to look the Sheikah in the eyes.

"What...what happened?" Link croaked, his throat caked with dust and smoke. Sheik looked away for a second, then back at Link.

"A terrible thing. The shadow spirit was released. Impa, the head of Kakariko had sealed it in that well over there, but its power grew too much and it broke the bonds set by her."

"Where's she now?" Link said, looking at Navi, who was flitting around worriedly.

"At the Shadow Temple, I presume, trying to seal it up again... Link, she's not strong enough to handle it, even if she –is- one of the Six Sages. Without any help, her life will be in danger. We have to go help her." Link grunted as he fought to stand up, losing his balance and falling against Sheik. Of course, he was caught.

"Gods... I must've gotten hit pretty hard. Sheik, you're not coming with me." He said, fumbling with his belt and removing his water flask from it, taking a drink. Coughing a few times, he regained his voice completely and tied it back.

"And why not?" Sheik asked quietly, still supporting Link.

"Because it's too damn dangerous!"

"And it's not for you?"

"That's different. Sheik, just... take care of the village. Make sure nothing else bad happens. The rest is up to me."

Sheik just shook his head, regarding the elf. So much had to rest on his shoulders...

"Not entirely. Before you go, you have to learn the Nocturne of Shadow, which will take you to the temple." Link scoffed, half chuckling.

"It's not really an appropriate time for a song." Link said, drawing out his ocarina.

"It's never an appropriate time for anything," Sheik replied, plucking the first few notes on his harp.

--------------------------------------------

Link wandered around the room of the Shadow Temple, the eerie light giving him the jitters. Sitting down for a minute, he leaned against the wall, Navi floating next to him.

"So Navi, where were you when the village was attacked?" Link asked quietly, remembering the events of the past few hours. The village, the monster and the song. Navi was silent for a while.

"I was looking for you. Both you and Sheik had gone, and I didn't know where either of you were..." Link sighed and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, Navi... I should've told you I was going." The little fairy seemed to sigh.

"It's all right, it wasn't your fault." Link nodded slightly, then shivered. He had been hearing the spooky voices for some time now and he just wished they would go away. Those shivers that he got were like the ones people said you got when someone walked over your grave... well, Link supposed that his grave had just become part of a fun run, the way he was feeling. Well, there was only one thing for it...

"Come on, Navi. We still have a while to go yet."

--------------------------------------------

"Gah!" Link barely dodged the freaky eye intent on killing him and having him for elevenses. Shining the Lens of Truth at it, he rolled away as he saw it hurtling at him again. Rolling over, he slashed at it with his Master Sword and it wailed so high pitched Link had to cover his ears.

"He's weak, Link!" Navi advised, hovering nearby.

'I know,' Muttered the Hero of Time under his breath, swinging his blade up in an arc as the eye tried to slice him again. This time it hit full on, cutting the thing in two. It let out one more screech, before it disappeared from all existence. Link just fell over in exhaustion. He had forgotten how long he'd been in there, fighting battle after battle, his only conversation source Navi. Goddess knows anyone would kill themselves under those kinds of circumstances. A dazzling light flicked on near him and he could faintly hear Navi urging him on.

"Come on Link, we have to go see Impa!" He vaguely remembered getting up and meeting the lady Sheikah, who looked like a well-read and intelligible person. After receiving the Shadow Medallion, he was warped to Hyrule Field and was greeted by Epona, who was looking in high spirits. Sliding onto her, Link nudged her gently in the direction of Kakariko, and then fell asleep.

--------------------------------------------

Sheik was the epitome of worry. Things, what-ifs and maybes ran through his mind. He had tried not to think about it by helping the locals repair their buildings and tending to the injured from the disaster, but his imagination couldn't help but wander. Probably not a good thing, at his height. He was sitting on the inn's roof and repairing the slats that had been damaged in the fire. He actually found it quite relaxing, hammering nails into the thick boarding. Taking a quick break, his crimson eyes surveyed the clean up. People were fixing thatching on rooves, replacing boards and window frames, settling the animals and building the pens again... his train of thought was interrupted by someone poking their head up the ladder he had come up, and clearing their throat.

"Yes?" Sheik asked, turning to the villager. He was about the same height as the Sheikah, with wild chestnut hair and dreamy hazel eyes to match.

"Excus' me, but Milly wanted you in' the infirmary." Sheik raised his eyebrows sceptically. The youth cowered a little, intimidated by the older boy.

"I'll be down straight away." The boy nodded and scarpered, leaving Sheik one last minute to look across the Kakariko landscape before he followed the boy's trail down the ladder. Jumping the last few rungs and landing neatly on the ground, he walked towards the infirmary-used-to-be-inn. Nearing it, he saw a familiar bay mare whickering at the people near her and snapping at them. Epona? If Epona was here, then surely... Sheik broke into a sprint and nearly slammed into the door. Twisting the knob, he saw Milly and a few other villagers wandering around, tending to five or six other people who were injured, or mixing herbs for anointments. The older woman looked very tired, grey hairs straggling out of her normally neat bun. With a silent order to follow her, she walked out of the room with Sheik in tow. Walking into their normal room, Link lay on the bed looking very pale. Navi was a small blue glow on the pillow next to his head, shivering a bit. Sheik just stared, then turned to Milly.

"Could I please have a minute?" He asked, a little shakily. Milly gave a weary smile and nodded.

"Of course." And with that, she was out of the room and gently closing the door with a soft click. Sheik walked over quietly to Link's bedside, kneeling next to him. Placing a soft hand on the younger blonde's cheek, Sheik was shocked to feel how thin he was. His skin was cold and clammy, almost white he was so pale. As the Sheikah shifted onto the bed and drew Link instinctively into his arms, he felt the overwhelming urge to cry... after all... he had told him to go there hadn't he? So many conflicting emotions caused a lone tear to trickle down his cheek. Drawing the elf closer to himself, he barely managed to hear...

"You know, it wasn't your fault." Link croaked, giving a weak smile. This slightly startled the Sheikah.

"You shouldn't be awake. You're very ill." Sheik stated sagely, looking down at Link.

"Not at all, just a little exhaustion. Anyway, I think I'd like to be awake for this." The elf continued and he lay back in Sheik's arms. The Sheikah blushed a little, though it went un-noticed between the two as they both fell into the grabbing clutches of sleep.

* * *

Yay, another chapter finished. This one was particularly hard to write, as I'm pretty crap at writing in temples and stuff... but yeah, this story should be going for a while yet! Thanks AGAIN to all my wonderful reviewers! You make my day worthwhile ; Well, I'm off to study for an exam that's on tomorrow... wish me luck ;-; 


	8. 08 Shore Leave

Disclaimer: Mind games! We've been through this before!

A/N: To make up for the last HORRIBLY written chapter (which I'm thinking of rewriting, so stay tuned!) you all get a longer and BETTER chapter than last time. Well, I hope so anyway

* * *

Sheik's eyes cracked open to the bright rays of morning light scattering through the partly opened window. Despite the cool breeze invading the room, he felt rather warm. Looking downwards, he saw Link still fast asleep in his arms, his chest rising and falling with calm breaths. Tightening his arms somewhat around the peaceful Hylian, Sheik was content just to watch him. He sometimes wondered why such a perfect being could possibly want to even be near himself, a lowly Sheikah that did naught but run errands here and there, but somehow… he knew that Link felt for him the same way Sheik felt about the elf. Link stirred in his sleep slightly, turning his head and causing a cascade of his golden hair to cover his eyes. Gently, Sheik moved his hand and replaced it to its normal place behind Link's ear and paused, tracing the blonde's jaw line with his finger.

"So beautiful…" The Sheikah murmured, resting his hand back with its partner. "Why must he face the most horrific terror in this world…?"  
The otherwise empty room made no reply.

--------------------------------------------

It was past noon when the two awoke, and to the unpleasant sound of hammer hitting nail, at a large height. People were back to work repairing their dwellings and… frankly, it hurt the ears.

"Five more minutes…" Link mumbled, hands flying wildly for a pillow to cram over his head. When he clamped on to something extremely unpillowlike, he looked up to see what it was.  
Turns out, it was Sheik's nose. Link jumped in fright, not remembering the blonde there when he had fallen asleep. After recovering, he remembered he was still grasping Sheik's face.

"Eheh…" Link emitted, removing the offending hand. Sheik just looked at him, amused, his nose appearing unscathed.

"Good afternoon to you too." Link was the epitome of mocked shock.

"Oh gods! Afternoon already! How long have I been out?"  
Sheik shrugged. "You were asleep when I came in. I'd say just over a day. I just came in to check up on you…"

"Ahh… last I remembered I was on Epona after leaving the Shadow Temple…" Link trailed off. "She brought me here?"  
"Yes. The villagers found you and now you're here."  
"Oh."  
There was a silence after that, from Sheik because he still felt guilty for sending Link to the temple, and from Link because he was still extremely tired. The Hylian looked up and grinned, stretching.

"Looks like I came out relatively unscathed," He commented cheerfully, sitting up and wiggling his legs around. Sheik chuckled at Link's carefree attitude.  
"Looks like it. What do you plan to do next?" The Sheikah asked, getting off the bed himself. Link hummed.  
"Haven't a clue. I'd rather like to see more of Hyrule…"  
"A vacation?" Sheik suggested, turning to look at the blonde. Link just let out a loud, abrupt laugh.  
"I can't take a vacation. More like… a business trip. It'll take me a few days to organize, though… I'm running low on a lot of stuff, and Epona isn't looking too good either." Sheik just smiled and nodded, watching Link get up and head towards the door.

"If you need me, I'll be in the stables near the inn." Link informed Sheik, turning the knob. Flashing the older boy a chaste grin, he was off.  
"If you need me…" Echoed through the Sheikah's mind.

--------------------------------------------

Link led Epona into a stall in the stables, the familiar smell of horse and hay comforting him in some unknown way. Epona whickered happily as Link quickly undid the buckles and cinches on her saddle, sliding it off and putting it on the fence of the stall. The large weight of the saddle free from her back was a relief, and let her relax a little. Link absentmindedly reached for the brush and slid into the stall, running it through Epona's bay coat repeatedly. His mind was on other things, as it always was…  
Hyrule, his friends, Sheik… heh. Sheik was always in his thoughts. He had always been, really, ever since he had met the mysterious Sheikah… there was just something about him Link couldn't quite place his finger on. Link had to admit he had absolutely no idea why Sheik was still with him; Link felt like Sheik had given him everything and that he himself had given nothing back… he was always away fighting some battle or riding off to save the day, that he felt he never really made time for the older blonde… but Sheik was still there for him all the time anyway. Link was interrupted from his train of thought when Epona neighed rather indignantly, asking why he had stopped brushing her. Smiling bemusedly, he continued, sending a silent apology to Epona and taking extra care of getting the twigs and burrs out of her mane. He was just brushing out a tangle when Sheik came in, followed by Navi, and promptly sat on the opposite side of the stall to Link.

"Link!"

"Navi?! Where the heck have you been?" Navi let out a fairy cough and looked around, whistling.  
"I had to go see the Great Fairy." Link made a face.  
"Why? What would you go see her for…"  
"Oh, nothing much. Just catching up on what's happening. She's quite a nice fairy, you know."  
"I bet she is." Link drawled, ducking from a swat from the tiny ball of light.  
"Need any help with that?" Sheik inquired, looking to Epona who glared back at him, angry she was called a 'that'. Link grinned at the two.  
"I'm not sure… she might try to kick you if you get any closer. She has a horrible temper." And to emphasize his point, Epona turned and bit his hand.  
"AUGH!" Link jumped back, hand in pain as Navi laughed at him and Epona turned away, head held high.

"That's what you get."

"Oh shut up, you dumb fluffball." Link growled, holding his hand. Navi glared daggers at him and flew off, muttering something about 'Link' and 'great amount of stabbing pain'. Link let himself out of the stall (careful to avoid any more of Epona's wrath) and locked it, double-checking the strength. He didn't want to die at such a young age getting trampled by a horse in a rather bad mood. Sheik came to stand by Link, who had also made his way cautiously around the beast. The Hero of Time was still cradling his hand from the fierce chomp it had been given not so long ago.  
"Are you alright?" Sheik asked quietly, as Link slipped off his right glove and saw a purple bruise already developing over his knuckles.  
"Heh… I should be… I've had a lot worse. She's just not in the mood for human contact at the moment." Sheik looked at him. 'You shouldn't have had to have a lot worse…'. Link stared back.  
"What's wrong? You look like you're drifting away." Sheik looked back to those deep blue pools he knew so well and smiled genuinely, drawing Link's good hand into both of his.  
"No, you're wrong…" The Sheikah whispered quietly as he drew Link closer, pressing his lips lightly to the Hylian's own. Link blushed, but felt well and truly… complete. Happy, for once. And he wasn't happy very often, to say the least. Leaning into the kiss, it was a few minutes before they drew apart, slightly short of breath. Sheik rested his forehead on Link's own and again whispered quietly in the Link's ear…  
"No… never drifting…"

--------------------------------------------

Sheik was sat in the window frame of the room he shared with Link. It was at a good height, two stories off of the ground, and in just the right place to view the village. The sun was slowly setting on the horizon, a sight Sheik had become to love. It was something much more of a sunset… the light that it threw into the sky meant more… hope, trust, friendship. There was always hope, the one small speck of light in a world of darkness. Somehow, his heart felt lighter when he watched it. That familiar breeze rushed through the window and caught his golden locks, sending them into disarray as the wind virtually disappeared. He was alone, as Link had been asked to help move some crates by the innkeeper, and his mind was absolutely crystal clear for once. He couldn't tell what it was… but seeing the clouds fly lazily across, the sky, he felt like he was flying with them. Cheerful, completed… in love.

--------------------------------------------

"He's been gone for ages!" Zelda whined. This scene was becoming all too familiar in the small inn on the brink of Lake Hylia. Quite frankly, Impa was getting sick to death of it. She knew Zelda only acted this way because she felt so strongly for Link, but she failed to realise…  
"Zelda, he'll be back soon. You know him, he's not punctual unless he's on duty."  
Zelda let out an exaggerated sigh. Zelda, Impa thought, had failed to realise that Link's heart was already taken by another, and would be no matter what.

"Well, he should bloody well be here."  
No matter what.  
"Zelda, that's no way for a princess to talk… mind your language."  
"I don't care!"  
Zelda was going slightly hysterical, and was now shouting at the top of her lungs. In a bout of rage, she turned and kicked a stool, sending it flying in the opposite wall, emitting a loud SLAM.  
"ZELDA! BEHAVE YOURSELF!"  
"It's always ME that has to behave! Sheik is never on time, and nothing ever happens to him. I'm sick of this, sick of ALL of it!"  
Impa just gave her that look, put down her reading and stood.  
"I'm going out."  
"Why?"  
"To deliver an errand. You stay put here, and calm yourself down before something happens."  
Impa walked to the door and shut it, but Zelda managed to cram in the last few words.  
"Something has already happened! ME LOSING FAITH IN THIS STUPID WORLD!"

"Grrr…" Zelda was on her last few threads, and what sparse sanity was left was quickly unravelling. She twitched.

"Gah! I cannot STAND it here anymore! Goddamn it…" She crumpled into a heap onto the floor and held her head in her hands.

"Stuck like a rabbit in a cage… no word from Sheik or Link for ages… something bad is happening…" Standing, she dashed to her room and sifted crazily through her closet, various garments thrown haplessly behind her as she searched for her target. Yanking it out, with a loud 'AHA!' she produced a midnight blue cowl, perfect for sneaking… and sneaking was what she was about to do. Of course, where would they be? Kakariko Village was where they were last seen, thanks to her plentiful sources of information. If that was where they were… that was where she would head. Slipping her arms into the large cloak, she drew the hood down over her face and raised an arm into the air. Azure blue light scattered into it and covered her whole body, and when it dissipated, she was gone.

* * *

Heh heh ; Sorry about this being so late, but I had writers block and was having serious doubts about my writing, but in the end I got there and I wouldn't have been able to without my wonderful beta Everywhere Yet Nowhere :D Thankyou! Also, to all my loyal readers and reviewers, Christmas is coming near, yes yes. You guys can suggest a fic for me to write as a present (I can only choose one though, writing fanfiction takes a lot of work) and I'll post it for Christmas So get thinking and tell me what kind of fanfiction you'd like to see! 


	9. 09 Confrontations

Disclaimer: You're just trying to get into my secret stash of peanuts, aren't you?

* * *

The night had spread like a familiar dark blanket over Kakariko, the town now quiet and dull apart from a few scatterings of light from various windows. Hushed chatter came from a few houses, and the call of a cucoo occasionally rang through the air (though many of the inhabitants were used to it.) At the inn, all was silent. The innkeeper lady was asleep, as were her guests. In the back room, two figures were sleeping peacefully for once. The taller one tightened his hold on the other, his eyes flashing ruby, before slowly drifting off to sleep again.

--------------------------------------------

When Zelda appeared in the somewhat deserted village, she had to wait a few seconds to adjust her eyes to the light. Looking around, she took in the scenery, it bringing back memories of her childhood when she travelled and saw much of Hyrule. Sighing, she noticed the tree that her informants stood by. They were a weird pair, but always happy to help a princess. From what they had told her, Sheik would be in a large building to the west of the tree. Being careful not to make any noise, she quietly padded over to the supposed building and then looked for an entry. Finding a small window left open to air the kitchen, she slipped through it and landed on the floor with a thud. Biting her lip, she hoped she hadn't awoken anyone, and quickly ran upstairs to the room in the back right corner. Placing her hand on the doorknob, she took a quick breath and opened the door, running in. Unfortunately, she was not to know Link had placed his shield by the door and she ended up tripping over it, flying through the air and smacking into the ground. Sheik was the first to wake up, as being a Sheikah means you're always on guard. Link, being the ever-heavy sleeper, did nothing but to turn slightly and mutter something from his dreams. Sheik wasn't able to see who the intruder was, as the end of the bed was in the way. Zelda quietly rubbed her head and whispered many colourful swearwords under her breath, getting up and regaining her balance. Opening her eyes, she turned the other way and saw who she was looking for… but…

"SHEIK?!"

The aforementioned Sheikah froze.

"Zelda?!"

It was at this moment Link decided to wake up. Leaning up on one elbow, he looked over at Zelda, then rubbed his eyes and turned to Sheik.

"You know, I just had the weirdest vision… I thought Zelda was here." Zelda who was currently trying to channel the shock of seeing her object of love sleepily conversing with her aide, coughed.

"Wait… it wasn't a vision, was it?" Link questioned, biting back a yawn. Sheik just gave him a blank stare. The Hero of Time's eyes widened as he realised the full extent of his predicament.

"Zelda? What the hell are you doing here?" Link shot at the Princess, who shot him a death glare back.

"I could ask you the same thing, Link."  
Realising that he had been caught sleeping with Sheik, Link's cheeks flushed as Zelda looked between the two. The initial shock of seeing the two like this was slowly getting transformed into an insatiable anger.

"I came here on the misapprehension that something was actually wrong. Of course, I am mistaken, as I find you two both perfectly comfortable in each others arms like lovesick birds." Sheik was starting to get incredibly angry.

"What right do you have to come in here and start questioning us, Princess?" He spat out the last word as if it was venom, and Zelda growled.

"What right do YOU have to be here right now? You KNOW you're supposed to come back the very minute you've finished your task!"

"You asked me to look after him, if your mind is so feeble to remember."

"You're not looking after him, you're SLEEPING WITH HIM!"  
During this whole conversation, Link was just watching the two battle it out, his anger towards both steadily rising. They were waking people up around the village, and the last thing he needed was his relationship to be public knowledge. Now that Zelda knew… gods. What was he going to do?

"How dare you act so high and mighty in matters that are none of your business!"  
"How dare me?!"

"SHUT UP!!"  
Link roared at the two bickering adults. Silence reigned with an iron fist over the room, until Navi appeared from under Link's hat. All three were shocked to see her.  
"I second Link's proposition." She muttered spitefully, taking to the air and whizzing to the center of the conflict. Link's anger was still boiling over.

"You people… you talk about me as if I'm not really there! As if I'm a goddamn object, a piece of furniture to be moved around. Well, you know what?! Heroes have feelings too!" He growled, getting out of the bed and walking slowly around the room to the door. "They still feel, bleed, cry, mourn. And you take them for granted. You make me SICK." And then, the last two occupants in the room were met with a hearty slam as he exited, follow quickly by a concerned Navi. Sheik and Zelda glared daggers at each other.  
"You know, _Sheikah_…" The Princess started, moving to follow the same route as the hero. "You –will- pay for this." Crimson eyes brimming with malice met hers, until she turned away and left the room. Muttering under his breath, the few words were caught…

"I'd like to see you try."

--------------------------------------------

Link was furious. He just wanted to get away from them both. The pain he felt inside for being treated that way was eating at him. Navi flew beside him, worried.  
"Link… you're not yourself."  
"I'm not allowed to be myself, am I?"

The fairy sighed.

"Of course you are, but…"  
Strolling Kakariko at night was immensely un-gratifying. Everything was shut, no lights were on, except for one building standing lonely at the left. The tavern. Link had never really been partial to drink, but he had always heard from people around him that your worries seemed to drift away when you had a few. He was more than overjoyed to take that risk at the moment. Turning in the direction of the tavern, Navi frowned.

"Link, are you sure this is such a good idea?"

"Look, Navi. I don't need you to look after me all the time. I don't need to you baby me with useless advice. I can look out for myself, okay?!"

The fairy jumped back a little at this, the words cutting her deep. Link immediately regretted what he had said, but could not find the words so fast to fix it.

"Okay, Link. I trust you, alright?" She whispered to the wind before she flew off into the night. Link growled and swung a punch at a nearby signpost, forcing it to snap clean in half. Why the hell did she have to act like that? Shaking his head as if to rid the thoughts from his mind, he continued to the building. It took only a few minutes for him to reach it, enter it, and order a drink. The bartender was slightly suspicious of the boy's age, but asked no questions for the look of Link's face was venomous.

--------------------------------------------

The Hero of Time was on his fourth drink and was slightly to feel woozy when Zelda slipped into the bar. She flashed a quick smile at the bartender, and made her way over to Link, sitting down next to him. Link swung around and looked at her, eyes widening. _Great. Just what I need right now. _He turned back and drowned the little of what was left in his mug, before lowering his head and muttering,  
"What do you want?" Zelda ignored the poison in his voice, as she was used to dealing with it with Sheik.  
"Look, Link… I know how you feel." This just made him even angrier.

"Everyone says that! They always say they know how I feel, but goddamnit, they DON'T! No-one knows what it's like to be me, except for myself!"  
"I know…" Zelda whispered. "I know. Hey, come outside for a bit with me, okay? It'll help clear your head." Link mumbled something about wanting another glass of whatever he was drinking, but soon found himself outside, walking slowly next to Zelda. The breeze was pretty cold this evening, and Link found himself hugging his sides to retain his warmth as their walk neared the top tier of the village. They had a nice view of all that was around them, and, well…

"Are you really… in love with Sheik?"  
Link fell to the ground and crossed his legs. This again.  
"I… I don't know… Love is such a word that should not be used lightly." Zelda nodded and sat next to him.  
"I know. You said something about people not appreciating you earlier… well…"

"This? AGAIN? You always have to dig things up! What do you want, Zelda? Really?"  
Link was unsure of whether he should've said this, when Zelda looked him in the eye and leaned closer.  
"Your love, Link."

No sooner as Zelda had said that, Link found her lips on his and her arms around his waist. Wait… what the heck was happening?! The kiss kept deepening, until Link fought his drunkenness and fought to break away. He felt eyes on the back of his head. Swinging around, he saw a pair of ruby eyes flash from a familiar window at the inn, and then a bright flash of light and smoke in it, the one he knew so well.  
"Sheik!" Link called, but there was no point in his call, because he knew that the Sheikah had already gone.

* * *

Wahh… it was REALLY hard writing this chapter. Thanks again to the ever helpful… er… HELP, of EyN I managed to bring myself to write the end! Yus, it's an ebil, ebil cliffhanger… but… it was fun! 

E.B. Keane Farnell: _It's okies, but update soon! I love your story x3  
_Atavarne: _NO! Never! EVER! If she wants something like that, she can write it herself xD No doubt she'd make a good job of it.  
_Nata-su: _Yeah, I've been through this before. In my fiction, Sheik is a different person to Zelda. I'm a proud player of Ocarina of Time; have gone through it more than 3 times. But yus, I know that Sheik is SUPPOSED to be Zelda, but… in this he isn't :3_  
Everywhere Yet Nowhere: _Lub lub for betaing! And yes, you can continue  
_DarkLink107: _Damn straight. He IS much sexier when he's injured. Something about the helpless, innocent air :P_


	10. 10 Solitary

Disclaimer: Hey, get away from those peanuts, curse you!

* * *

Zelda got up from the ground and calmly placed her hand on Link's shoulder.

"He's gone. Forget about him." She whispered into his ear, trying to drag his stare away from the recently vacated inn window. Link was rather overwhelmed at this point. One of his closest friends was trying to seduce him, and the man he didn't know whether he loved or not just disappeared completely. He HAD to try and sort out these thoughts. Zelda trying to feel him up was NOT helping. In fact, she had caused all this! It was her fault! His anger reaching dangerous levels for the countless time that night, he shrugged her arm off violently.  
"Stop this childish game now, Zelda!" He shouted, his azure gaze fierce. "You can't just barge into someone's life and steal away all that they hold dear to them!"

Striding past her and away at an alarmingly fast speed, he heard her call out to him but ignored it. He needed time to think.

--------------------------------------------

Link had returned to his inn room to collect his things silently. He was geared up to leave and was about to exit the front door again, but was tapped on the shoulder. Whirling around, he thought it might be Sheik, coming back to Link, forgetting what had just happened. But to no avail. It was Milly.

Link exhaled, finally. "Woah, don't scare me like that," She grinned.

"I could say the same. Being woken up at this ungodly hour! The youth of today." The blonde in front of her looked away.

"I apologize for that. But I must be going." Milly had questions for him, but knew that they had better be left unanswered for the subject was still delicate for the man.

"I understand. Please take care on your journeys, there will always be a place here for you." Link gave a small smile and a quick hug before he said his farewell and exited the inn. He then made his way to the stables next door, quietly swinging open the rickety wooden door and finding the stall Epona was housed in. He was greeted by a whicker and a nudge from her.

"No, I'm alright." He said, understanding the 'Epona' language few did. "Except we have to leave, and now." She blew softly at him. Patting her muzzle, he slid into the stall and hoisted her saddle that was hanging on the fence behind him onto her back. Double-checking the cinches and buckles on the saddle and the saddlebags, he finally got into the saddle. It was a familiar feeling he missed, having been riding so often. Now... he got to do it again. Guiding Epona out of the stables (not before closing the gate behind them), he stopped her just before the steps at the exit.  
He gave one last look at Kakariko before turning slowly back to his horse and clucking at her to continue.

--------------------------------------------

_Blip.  
Blip, blip, blip.  
Blip.  
_Rocks skimmed quickly over the surface of the water (often not getting very far, but hey, no-one's perfect.) The source of this was a blonde sitting at the edge of the small lake, sitting next to a small mountain of flat pebbles. His features were darkened by the night except for a small red flash occasionally spotted in his reflection of the water in front of him.  
Sheik, to put in the least, was not peachy. He didn't know quite what to think. There was an internal battle going on now, and he hadn't a clue who was winning, who was losing and who might call a draw. All he knew is that he was being barged with questions he had no answers to.  
_Why was Link kissing Zelda? Did he love her instead?  
What did I do wrong? No, this was his fault! Don't blame yourself for it!  
But... I can't help it. He's obviously more important than me, and..._  
He couldn't stand it anymore. He stood up and let out a brief shout of frustration of not knowing what to do for once. This scared him a little, as he was always the calm one in debates. Well, he had to be, getting stuck with a Princess with a short temper... Princesses... fairytales... Always the one to delve into books when a child, stay up late asking for one more story before he was put to sleep... yet none of the stories entailed what to do in this sort of situation. Before he was assigned to the Princess, he was a sought after suitor, somewhat. The Sheikah girls were always giggling behind his back. He managed to escape them, 9 times out of 10, and on that 10th time he tried to fake an illness or injury to get out of it. It may have seemed harsh, but Sheik was the kind of man to sit inside, reading or writing. A scholar of sorts. Now it had come down to this...  
What was he to do?  
Walking into the forest from which he had came, he absorbed into the shadows, fighting the battles he had fought a million times over this night.

--------------------------------------------

Epona was eating grass. Damn fine grass at that too. It had rained a few hours earlier, and to this particular horse, there was nothing finer in life than wet, green grass. She kept one eye over Link, who had stopped under a shading of trees around half an hour ago. At the present moment, he was arranging firewood and trying to get it to catch. He was not using language that would be suitable for children. Noticing Epona's watch, he looked up and smiled lopsidedly.  
"I'd use Din's spell, but I fear it'd start a small forest fire."  
Epona just snorted. At least her master had a flickering of intelligence. Link struck the flint one more time over the wood and the spark caught in the kindling. Blowing on it to spread the fire, soon it was roaring heartily.  
Link grinned. "Hallelujah!" Epona was not amused.  
It was a good hour or so before a familiar ball of light made her presence known. Epona was snoozing, and Link was eating some bread he had picked up on his way out of Kakariko. He immediately stopped when he saw who was floating in front of his face.  
"Navi!"  
"That is my name, yes." The fairy wanted to snort, but refrained.  
"What are you doing here?"  
The ball of light with wings managed to look sarcastic. "What do you think? Link, I'm your partner. I care about you, all right? No matter what happens between us."  
After this was said, Link immediately felt guilty about what he had said to her earlier. He looked down at the grass in front of him. It was mighty interesting, he granted it that. No wonder Epona ate the stuff by the truckload.  
"Look, about earlier Navi... I'm really sorry about what I said." The fairy landed on his shoulder.  
"Hey, no hard feelings, right? That's what friends are for!" She said energetically. Link had the strongest urge to start laughing at this cheesy statement.  
"Right."  
That was it; the fun of the moment was gone. Link went to the supplies and detached his bedroll from it, spreading it out in front of the fire. Slipping his boots off, he crawled in and stared at the orange flames in front of him. He felt so alone, sleeping without those protective arms around him... he felt... empty. No matter what he tried, he just could NOT get thoughts leading back to Sheik out of his mind.  
"Sheik, huh?" Navi whispered, from her resting place in Link's hat. Link gave her a crazy look.  
"Do you have a sixth sense or something?"  
This time Navi really did laugh. "Hardly. It doesn't take an Einstein to piece together tonight's happenings and your feelings right now." Link visibly winced. "Oh, hey, I'm sorry... I didn't mean it like that."  
The blonde shook his head. "No, it's alright. I just... ah! I don't know!"  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"What is there to talk about? How did you know about Sheik dis... Disappearing anyway?"  
Navi sighed. "Let's just say I was close by. And there is plenty to talk about. Sometimes it helps, y'know."  
"I just... don't know what happened tonight, Navi... or why Sheik ran off." Link thought aloud, moving further into his bedroll as the wind picked up a little. Navi looked at him.  
"Don't you think you're being a little hard on him? He saw you, the person to which he confessed his heart to, kissing someone else. Reverse your places."  
This took Link a few minutes. Seeing Sheik with someone else... would be worse than a sword directly to his chest. Is that how Sheik really felt when he saw him with Zelda?  
Navi decided to continue. "When someone gives you their heart like that, they know that they are vulnerable and might be hurt badly. But few are often prepared for it to happen. Whether you were willing into that kiss or not, it hurt him a great deal."  
_Of course I wasn't willing! _Link thought sadly, wondering where Sheik was at the moment. If all that he was told was true...  
"Oh gods, Navi. I think I've messed up. Horribly." Link bit his lip. "How do I fix it?"  
_He's so naive sometimes, _Navi thought jokingly, but still worried about her master and a person she had come to count as a friend somewhere out there.  
"Well, Link... you know the Sheikah. They're a people bred for hiding. I'm afraid... unless you spend the entirety of your life searching for him; we won't find him again unless he comes back to us. After being wounded by someone you love so much, it may be quite some time if he does at all." Navi hated to say that, but Link was young and inexperienced. Not all bedtime stories are pretty. She could hear the blonde next to her choking back a sob, and she immediately whizzed over to his shoulder.  
"C'mon, Link, it'll be alright... if the bond between you two is true, then you have nothing to worry about." She persisted, trying to reassure him. He looked at her and half-smiled, though he eyes were full of uncried tears. Tears he would never let fall, not the Hero of Time... he had to save face. Be strong for everyone else.  
"Thank you, Navi." She grinned and nestled back into Link's hat.  
"Now let's get some damned sleep."

* * *

Augh! I'm so sorry about the late chapter! It's been nearly a month since I updated. Yes, I'm a horrible horrible person. -avoids things being thrown at her- But here we are- the 10th chapter of the Needs of the Many xP I never thought it'd come so far! So thank you to everyone that has supported me along the way :D

nikyo: _Thankyou :3 I'm not all for hating Zelda, sometimes she's a cool character, but not in yaoi stories xD.  
_Atanvarne: _Cliffhangers are what makes the world go round.:D  
_sabre-chan: _Link plushie?! Where's mine?  
_Koume: _Getting caught in the act NEVER gets old, I agree xP Thank you!  
_DarkLink107: _Poor Link, he's so naive and confused. Hmm, as I said earlier, Zelda can be cool, but for this fic... -puts on her SWAT team gear- Let's roll!  
_Chibi Sheik: _Thanks for your reviews :D Yus, poor Sheik... he's all alone at the moment. TT  
_Esteban T. Rodriguez: _I ALWAYS play as Sheik when I play Super Smash Bros, and I have only been beaten by three people, Roy, Marth and... ZELDA. Do you know of that move when you're Zelda that transports you practically all the way across the map? It's like, a quadruple jump. o-o Ebil. I love Star Trek :P I didn't realize that that quote was in here, until you mentioned it. Neat quotes, thank you! -files them away-  
_Everywhere Yet Nowhere: _Thankyoou. Sorry for keeping you up so late last time, but I thought you should see what you helped me to write. Thanks again for the dedication you've given me. :3_


	11. 11 Trailblazing

Disclaimer: HA! I got some NEW peanuts!

* * *

Blearily, Link opened one eye. When he determined it was safe enough, he coaxed the other open and looked directly upwards. The undersides of branches stared back at him, still darkened by the cover of dusk. The air was cool and crisp, as it had rained earlier when the group had been asleep. Everything was now slightly damp, including Link and his mood. Feeling the cold clawing at him, he shivered violently and tried to burrow further into his bedroll, seeking warmth he knew he would not receive. It was hard getting used to not sleeping with the Sheikah... he had woken up freezing and alone, almost ready to roll over and expect to find those strong arms that held him and kept him safe and oblivious to all else in the world. Feeling his eyes well up, Link cursed himself. 

_I'm the Hero of Time, aren't I? Shouldn't I be stronger than this?_

Link, of course, knew he was kidding himself. Trying to blink back tears he knew were already halfway down his cheeks, he looked up to the navy sky above him.  
_Gods... I'm so sorry, Sheik..._

Sheik awoke to a bird's call in the distance, shrill and uncomfortable. He had taken refuge for the night on a branch of a particularly large oak. Sure, it wasn't the most comfortable of bedding options, but it did the job; it was shaded, kept him virtually invisible from below and most of all, was quiet. Quiet was a large part of the Sheikah's life; he worked with stealth, said little and was able to think clearly when he could hear nothing else but the thoughts running through his head. Though sometimes that could be a bad thing, when one's thoughts dwelled on one thing for a long time.  
_Link._

He would be lying if he said he wasn't still angry deep down inside, though he thought of himself as selfish for that. Of course, he thought that Zelda should die in new and painful ways, but he kept trying to answer one question… would Link really want to hurt him like that? Would Link just betray him for someone else? Sheik decided to stop thinking about that for the moment. The topic just hurt him way too much, on the inside.  
Standing up from his perch, he straightened and stretched his limbs. Preparing to drop down to the ground, he had already decided what to do.  
_Find him at any cost._

A freezing draught blew in and Navi shivered, her small body losing whatever little heat it had. Link's hat wasn't a particularly good insulator, or a bed for that matter, but she was still inside it. Now wasn't the best time to talk to her master. She had woken from her sleep in the early hours of the morning to Link's quiet sobbing; he had tried to keep silent, but Navi still knew why his tears fell. _The poor boy, _she thought to herself, wishing there was some way she could aid the situation. _He grew 7 years in a day and is still catching up to what he should know…_  
Still, she did wish that Sheik would come back. It would be a long shot, but at least they could talk… and then both of them wouldn't have to continue their silent pain.

"Am I going the right way?" Link asked, unsure of himself. They had been traveling along the same forest path for some time now, and he had the uncanniest feeling they had been going around in circles. Epona whinnied as Navi poked her fuzzy head out of the bottom of Link's hat, looking around.   
"Appears so," She said, sparing details and popping back inside to the warm bed that was Link's hair. Link gave a lopsided grin and patted Epona on the side of her neck.  
Link whispered, "Good girl," to her, grateful for her co-operation, especially this morning. They had left at the crack of dawn, Link hectically strapping saddle-bags to a half-asleep Epona whilst Navi quietly observed from the tuft at the top of the bay horses' mane.  
_I'll get to Gerudo Valley in no time, then. It's time I stopped being so selfish and got on with what I was sent to do._

_Aha, a path!  
_Sheik had been victorious in finding a way out of the forest, short of jumping from treetop to treetop, which would be ludicrous at best, especially for a Sheikah. He was about to walk onto it and scout around before he froze solid, then dropped to the ground, hiding behind a large bush.  
That familiar voice. "Hey, Navi?"  
Sheik had to bite his tongue to keep from making a sound. How could he meet up with Link in a place as large as this? What were the odds?  
Did he really want to see him again?Hearing the sound of lazily clops from Epona's hooves, he assumed that they had left early in the morning. Heading south.  
"Yes?" Came the sleepy reply of Link's guardian, no doubt wishing she were somewhere warm, soft and sleep inducing right now.  
The small group moved out of Sheik's hearing range before he heard Link ask his question, but Sheik had already made up his mind. Maybe if he followed him, he would find out the truth.  
Maybe.  
Sidling up against the tree he came from, he started to retrace the tracks Link's party had made, slowly traveling through the foliage without a sound.

Link shivered. This caused Navi to roll around in his hat, which made her very unhappy. Indeed.  
"Link, what's wrong now?" She whined, trying to drown herself in his hair. Link bit his lip, slightly spooked that Navi could pick up on his feelings so well.  
He cleared his throat. "Well, uh…"  
"Well?" Navi sighed, wanting to be left alone to snooze. Link scratched the back of his head.  
"Don't you have the weirdest feeling we're being followed?" Navi fwapped him on the head from her resting spot.  
"Next time you wake me, you better have a good reason."

* * *

Augh! Sorry I'm so late on updating, school just started up and everyone knows how fun filled that is. Anyway, I should be churning out more chapters now, as well as writing some new fan fictions, some of which are Link x Sheik oneshots. (Yay!) Thanks again to all my wonderful reviewers! 

Koume:_ It was probably shorter. Xx I'm getting really lazy and tend to lose my muse at about 1,000 words, so my chapters are pretty quick. Which is why I'm trying to update more :3  
_Desert: _Was it really that sad... :O I'm sorry! –gives tissues-  
_sabre-chan: _xD I won't kill you, I know you're sadisticccc. And yes, yay!  
_Captain Drew: _I'll try my best x3  
_Everywhere Yet Nowhere: _It's not my fault I don't feed them, they eat too damn much. Anyway, on the note of Sheik being upset… I was thinking about that, but y'know… he kinda thinks that he's inferior to Link and that it's wrong to think it was his fault, but he's starting to realize that it wasn't now. p.s. ladybug. You can beta next chappy.  
_DarkLink107: _Faithful reviewer :O Don't worry; it's not going to be a predictable plot… there is going to be a twist soon. I'm glad you've changed your mind about Zelda induced massacres xD_


	12. 12 Celestial

Disclaimer: Okay. Someone -stole- my new peanuts. (I still don't own anything. Dang.)

* * *

Impa looked at the stubborn girl seated in front of her, tapping her foot.  
"Why weren't you here when I got back last night?"  
Zelda rolled her eyes. "I already told you, I had some matters to attend to."  
"Matters so important they would jeopardize your safety? I don't think anything justifies that." Impa was sick of dealing with Zelda. She grew worse almost every day, and her attitude was fraying the elder Sheikah's nerves.  
"Maybe to YOU. Not to me. Anyway, I'll have to be gone again, soon. I have a feeling Sheik has abandoned his post as Link's guide."  
Impa's eyes widened. "What? How could you possibly say that?"  
"Let's just say that he's not around at the moment." Zelda drew her eyebrows together. "However, I will keep the turnover as smooth as possible; I'll disguise myself as him and Link will never have to know what happened."  
Impa sighed and looked away. She now knew that something had gone on between Zelda, Sheik and Link. If Zelda disguised herself as the object of Link's affection, god knows what damage she could do… but for the good of Hyrule…  
_I'm sorry, Link._ She thought as she turned back to the obstinate blonde.  
"Do what you will." 

oOo

The trio had been traveling at a slow pace all day, none of them particularly enthusiastic on going to the next destination. Navi had fallen asleep and was currently snoozing on the inside of Link's hat, where he had let her be. Epona was being unusually co-operative, and Link… well; Link had been doing some thinking for the majority of his trip.  
He didn't like to appear over-emotional, being in such a position as saviour of the world, but he cursed himself as he couldn't help it. It was just his personality, and those you can't choose.  
Link looked up to the sky, partly blocked out by over-reaching branches of tall oaks and elms. Sun filtered through partially, leaving dark and light patches all over the track they were traveling on. Link hummed.  
Take the sky, for instance. A symbol of freedom. Link had loved the sky since he was a child… well, in-between, those 7 years he had lost, he didn't know if he had longed for the sky then, but now… when he was little, he had stayed perched on the window of his house just to see the stars slowly travel across the heavens, and the hue turn from cyan to pitch black. Needless to say, he still did it. He found a sort of comfort in those puffy white clouds and the sun, and now, more than ever, he needed that.

oOo

Sheik was still following Link, undetected. It wasn't particularly hard, considering the speed they were traveling at, but something urged him to keep on. It had been a rough two days, but there was something still driving him. Suddenly he froze, hearing a sound over on the track. Crawling up a pine tree, he edged out on to one of the branches to see Link humming, head tilted upwards. It was a sad tune, though one that was known by almost all of Hyrule. A folk tune that had been around for eons. With a sigh, Sheik was about to descend back to the ground, until he saw Link slowly extend his arm, trying to grasp something out of his reach. _The sky…_Sheik thought, wondering what Link was doing. Not until a tear slid swiftly down the Hero of Time's cheek did he know what was going on. Something in his heart tore and his mind was divided. He would either go back to Link this instant and try to find out what happened… or he would stay here, in the shadows, but a figure of stealth. Sheik bit his lip and turned his head away sharply, golden locks obscuring his vision.  
His was a life of secrecy.

oOo

The sun was now setting quickly over the horizon, out of sight until the morning. A small fire crackled in a cozy-sized clearing, just off the track that guided them through the Hyrule plains. The three had decided to go no further due to exhaustion and weariness; both emotional and physical in some cases. However, there was no-one to be seen but Navi, minding the campfire.  
Link had taken Epona to a nearby stream to water her. Hand grasped firmly on her reins, they both navigated the bed of rocks that held the river in check. Stopping at the water's edge, Epona whickered quietly and stooped over, drinking. Quite some time passed, Link not wanting to move. There was a strange sort of serenity just standing there… a kind of peace that was absolute. Nothing could disturb what was so natural and beautiful. Looking upwards, Link spotted his stars again. Smiling sadly, he looked away and saw Epona staring at him. Probably thinking he was balmy, no doubt. Ruffling her mane, he put on a brave front and grinned, leading her back to the camp. Navi greeted them by flying straight into Link's face.  
The Spanish Inquisition had been unleashed. "What took you so long? You had me worried sick."  
"It was nothing, Epona was thirsty, I guess." Link replied, rubbing his nose from the impact.  
"Thirsty enough to drink for 40 minutes? If she did that, where's she keeping it all? Huh, Epona?" Epona glared at Navi and blew angrily at her, a warning sign to shut the heck up. Or she might get caught up in the next patch of grass that made it to Epona's horse-jaws. Navi, however, did not have the phrase 'shut up' in her vocabulary.  
"Navi, stop trying to pick a fight." Link said wearily, tying Epona's reins to a tree-trunk with a spare bit of rope he carried with him. "I was thinking, is all. Don't be mean to Epona."  
Navi giggled. "Ohoho, she knows I'm only joking. Don't you, old buddy, old pal?" Flying closer to the bay mare, she kept talking. Epona did not like this. Swiftly turning her head, she moved to bite Navi but her teeth connected on thin air.  
"That wasn't very nice." Navi scolded, too quick for the exasperated horse. Link just shook his head and went over to the saddlebags piled against a nearby tree, the babble of Navi and the vexed whickers of Epona sufficing as background noise. Undoing the buckle on one of the larger packs, he pulled out a small tin pot, a spoon, some herbs and some of the smoked beef he haggled off of a shopkeeper in Kakariko before he left. Upon seeing this, Navi left Epona alone and flew over.  
"Dinner!" She shouted, flitting around Link manically. He ignored her and sat down, putting the pot over the fire.  
"You don't even eat that much, Navi. Calm down."  
"You're such a spoil-sport, Link!"  
"Takes one to know one."  
It was a while before the dinner was ready, and soon everyone was fed and satiated. As Link stared into the glowing embers of the fire, he groaned and got up, his tired limbs screaming.  
"Where are you going?" Inquired Navi sleepily, in a similar state as Link.  
Link motioned towards the dying flames. "To get firewood. I'll be back in a while."  
Navi grunted to signal 'Yes, okay, now go,' and the Hero of Time did just that.  
Venturing into the darkened woods, he scanned the ground with what little light he could see by for suitable blocks of wood. He walked for some time, collecting little bits here and there and was about to head back, when…  
_SNAP.  
_Link twirled around, trying to find the source of the noise. The sound of a twig snapping was nearby, but Link couldn't see anything past a metre. With his guard down, unarmed and unready for combat, he bit his lip and took one last look at the shadowed trees before heading back to camp.

oOo

Sheik cursed himself several times in a variety of foreign tongues. His cover had almost been blown, and he called himself a Sheikah? How could he have been so careless? Vacating his previous spot, he was just in time to see Link whirl around and look frantically for where the Sheikah had been hiding. Taking a break behind a trunk, he slid to the ground. What was going to happen? Were they just going to play this game of cat and mouse forever?

oOo

A wind blew in through the window and danced through the elaborately furnished room that belonged to Princess Zelda, playing with the strands of her hair that had strayed from the rest. Shifting from her place on the couch, placed next to the window, she glanced at the moon. Thinking about the previous day's events, she leaned on the windowsill.  
_Maybe Link really did love Sheik?  
Did she even have a chance?  
_Still… should she do everything in her power to change his mind? It wouldn't be too hard… would it?  
Is it hard to change someones heart?

* * *

Well, an update! So soon after the last one, zomg. The world must be ending. But it isn't Hope everyone enjoys this chapter, which is incidentally a bit longer than my usual ones. Woo! 

Draqua- _I try not to bash Zelda too much, but it kinda has to be done considering the plot :3; Zelda bashing will be explained later in the series. XD  
_serenitythefaierikin- _Thank you very much! Your review cheered me up heaps after a crappy day, so thanks for the compliments and glad you enjoyed  
_Koume- _Link _is _glompable, if only xD I'd probably do that too, given the chance. Glad you enjoy this fic. :D  
_Everywhere Yet Nowhere- _Plants do play a large role in this story, funnily enough. I never really intended it to be that way, either. And no. Oh GOD NO. I never want to hear about Pink and Ravi, ever EVER again. The horror, the memories.  
_sabre-chan- _Short, yes… ;-; I'm a bad person. Anyway, here's your chapter. Try not to be too sadistic. XD  
_DarkLink107- _Er… -hides from spikey-pointy-do-hickies- Hehe, thankyou! I don't like the moping for the whole chapter thing either, it gets incredibly tedious. Glad you enjoyed :D –eats cookie-_


	13. 13 Revealing

Disclaimer: Maybe I should drop the peanut thing, no?

* * *

Link had left Navi and Epona sleeping in the dead of night and went back to the riverbank where he had spent his time watering the horse earlier that day. Taking a seat on one of the larger rocks near the raging water, he felt that familiar sereneness wash over him again. His thoughts vacated for a few moments and, for once, he was left at peace. But slowly, things began to creep into his mind.  
Gods. Stop it!  
Link covered his ears with his hands and shook his head violently, trying to discard the stray thoughts slipping through the cracks. Feeling slightly breathless, he looked up to the dark sky for the umpteenth time. 

A small whisper escaped his lips. "Sheik… if I had only another chance to see you, then maybe…"

oOo

"…maybe…"

Sheik froze once more. It had been a while before he had deemed it safe to follow the Hero of Time again, and now he was back and Link looked on the verge of a breakdown. The Hylian before his eyes dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands, now silent.

It was up to one of them to end this, and, well…

Sheik closed his eyes. What had really happened in the village? What did Link truly feel in his heart? There was only one way to find out, and that was going against all he had gone away for… but some questions demanded answers and this was no different. Taking a deep breath, Sheik edged out of the bushes without so much as a rustle and found himself on the riverbank, a metre behind Link. He was more than hesitant to talk to him, his reaction undeterminable.

"Maybe?" Sheik questioned, hearing his own voice unsure and slightly afraid. Link stiffened momentarily and after what seemed like an age, he slowly turned his head around.

"… Sheik?" Link's voice sounded strained and hoarse, as if he had been crying for some time. Getting up, Link walked gradually over to Sheik as if he were a mirage.  
Sheik, however, had different ideas. "I can assure you I'm quite real,"  
Link blinked, several emotions rushing through him at the same time. "Where have you been?"

"Around."

Link looked to Sheiks face, seeing that calm, stoic look. He immediately felt guilty and glanced away. "A-about what happened in the village…" He started, sentences getting difficult to form. "I didn't kiss Zelda, she just encouraged me to get drunk and then took advantage of me."

Sheik raised an eyebrow, trying to keep cool. "And you had no control over yourself at that time?"  
"No, it's not tha-"  
Sheik sighed. "Link. Just… listen." He already had the full attention of the Hylian in front of him. Well, it was now or never.  
"When you love someone… you put your feelings in their hands. What they decide to do with them is up to them, but they should be taken seriously. It's not a game. What happened in Kakariko, well… though it wasn't entirely your fault, you have no idea of the pain you put me through that night. I guess the question that would solve all of this is… do you love Zelda, Link?"

Link turned away from Sheik and looked to the river. When he next spoke, his tone was a lot quieter.

"Loving someone is when you know you can't live without them. Zelda… she's a special girl, but not someone I couldn't live without. She's caused too many problems in my life already. Sheik, that night that we spent on the roof together, I said that I'm sure enough of myself to say what I really feel." He moved back to confront Sheik, who was looking at him with something unreadable in his eyes.

"And, Hero of Time, what do you feel?"

Link moved closer until they were a hair's breadth apart.

"Ever since what happened with Zelda in Kakariko, when I lost you, I realized how much I needed you and how much I had ignored you. Now that I have the chance to right the wrongs, I can honestly say that I feel only love for you…" He trailed off and clasped his hand in Sheik's own, to the other's great surprise. They stood that way for a while, as if the emotions in the conversation forbade anyone to say anything or move, like it would ruin the moment and shatter it like a sheet of glass. Sheik then gripped Link's hand tighter and met his azure eyes with his own dark crimson.

"And I you."

oOo

Navi smiled at the scene in front of her, glad that things were finally fixed between the two. She had woken up shortly after Link had left her and Epona by the campfire and had followed him, wondering if something was up. It was completely unexpected that Sheik had decided to show himself after all he had to go through, but it was a good 'completely unexpected'.

The fairy flitted back towards the direction of their camp, thoughtful. The only other person in this equation was Zelda, and well… Navi had always been suspicious of her. There was just something about her, that air of superiority she put on when others were around her and her attitude that made Navi feel uneasy about being in the same room with her. No doubt she was up to something to get her own way, and the results would be a mess.

But, until then… who was to say that they couldn't have a good time?

oOo

It was still dark and early in the morning, but neither of the boys on the riverbank was asleep, or even anything close to it. Link was leaning on Sheik, eyes closed but not due to drowsiness. Sheik was just looking at the moon, savoring what little moments of peace they had left before going back to everyday life. Link shifted a little, trying to get closer to Sheik (which was at that moment, physically impossible), and then opened his eyes.

"Are you going to leave?" He asked suddenly, partially startling Sheik.

"No. I doubt Zelda would require my services any more, and, well… let's cross that bridge when we come to it, okay?"  
Link just nodded to signal 'yes', closed his eyes again and whispered,  
"I never want you to leave me again."

* * *

Well, that was just so sappy. I'm sorry everyone xD : hands out toothpaste : Is this the end for the Needs of the Many? No, of course not. We still have a long way to go yet. Thanks to all my lovely reviewers, and sorry about the late update, I had to study for an ebil ebil music exam. But it's over. So more Link and Sheik goodness! 

Yamato33 – _Thanks. :D_  
Lena – _Continue I did, hope you liked the chapter._  
Seishi Sairensuno – _I sorta agree, she is cool in some yaoi stories (who says she has to be paired with Link and/or Sheik? X3 Thanks!_  
Kizna1200 – _Whee, thanks a lot. :3_  
Atanvarne – _You ebil person, … is not a review xD And NO you can't have the cookie back. Nyah nyah!_  
Sabre-chan - _:sings: You can never go wrong with- CANON! Oh wait, yes you can… never mind._  
Draqua – _A good point, the author should try to make it feasible… but as I said, the Zelda bashing will be explained in the next few chapters, hopefully she will be portrayed in a better light. Thanks :3_  
DarkLink107 – _Hmm… yeah, you can borrow mine, but no mass murdering with it xD thankyou!_  
Serenitythefaierikin – _You're psychic xD Well, he went and talked to him, hope you enjoyed :D Thanks_  
Koume – _Thanks so much! I remember saying that to Thana'al about her Link/Sheik story, so I am very honoured :D_  
Everywhere Yet Nowhere – _Ahhh, my faithful beta. Yes, Epona is going to eat everyone and die (Epona cameos rule!)… or not. xD_


	14. 14 Repossession

Disclaimer: PIGEONS! (I think I may have drifted from the point of the disclaimer...)

* * *

When morning came, Link detached himself from Sheik and stretched, limbs creaking. Sheik followed suit and looked around the river, then to Link. His Link.

"Oh gods, I forgot to tell Navi where we'd be… she's probably worried sick!"  
Sheik half-smiled. "I think you give Navi less credit than she deserves. I'm sure she's fine. Epona, however…"

"She's been unusually co-operative recentely." Link said, grinning and turning to walk back to the campsite. "We should go check up regardless, and I still need to visit the Desert Colossus so we have to make good time."

Sheik inclined his head in agreement and followed Link through the foliage back to the campsite, where Epona had her head bent in sleep and a light ball of fuzz resting on the tuft of mane on her head. No wait, that was just Navi.  
Link tiptoed in, waving Sheik over. "They're not awake yet, the coast is cle-"

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" A loud voice screamed in his ear, making Link topple over and fall in shock. Looking up, he saw Navi whizzing angrily around his head. So much for giving her more credit… even Sheik looked amused.

"Er… around, Navi. Whenever did you turn so possessive?" Link grumbled, getting up slowly from the ground and brushing his green tunic off, which was now covered in grass and other assorted lovely things you can find on the ground in a forest. Navi just 'hmph'ed and flitted back to Epona's mane, bumping one of the mare's ears and waking her up. Narrowing her eyes, she glared at Link who looked quizzically back at her. What had gotten into them?

"Oh, unusually co-operative indeed," Sheik remarked dryly, catching the staring war going on between Link and his companions. The Hero of Time just sighed and turned around, waving a hand dismissively at Navi and Epona, the duo of doom.  
"Whenever I say something the complete opposite happens. I guess it's just a special law in this world; Do unto Link the obverse of what he sayeth." Link said, clasping his forehead in his hand. The Sheikah chuckled and moved to stand beside Link as he came out of his depressive stupor.

"So… Desert Colossus next, is it? There's… a temple there." Sheik said, now unsure of himself. He would help Link as much as his skills saw him fit, but whether Zelda would meddle with things was a nagging thought at the back of his brain… and he couldn't help but think that she was plotting something sinister. That girl's brain never worked for the good, decent side of things, at least, not that he had seen. Link sighed and looked up to the sky, mostly blocked out by over-reaching tree-branches and inclined his head.

"I guess it is… and it's my duty to liberate it. Don't worry, I'm not backing out of saving the world or anything." The Hero of Time said to Sheik, giving him an impish grin and running a hand through his gold locks.

Link walked over to Epona and ignored the icy stare she was giving him, untying her tether from the tree trunk and dousing the embers of the campfire. "So, shall we be on our way then? It's quite a commute." He said, busying himself with getting ready to leave.  
Sheik smiled behind his mask. It was nice to be back with Link, for sure. "Of course."

**(x)(X)(x)**

It wasn't long before they were traveling through the open plains of Hyrule Field again, Sheik riding behind Link on Epona. The horse had put up surprisingly little argument against holding a second person, but she had been quickly bribed with carrots, so all was well and above board. She had always been that way, and extremely partial to carrots… her obsession with them was slightly frightening to someone meeting her for the first time. The horse certainly had a, well… unique personality, and it kind of grew on you as time went on. Link yelped as she jerked forward and half-reared spontaneously, causing Sheik to cling to Link for all he was worth not to fall off. Almost as soon as it had started, Epona stopped and then galloped happily back along, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Epona, really… I thought we had been through this- you can't just start waving around like that when there are riders on yo-" Link broke off, for one that Epona wasn't paying any attention to anything he was saying, and two, there were two arms wrapped tightly around his waist belonging to a ridiculously attractive someone. Flushing a little, Link cleared his throat and tried to act as if nothing had happened; though he hoped that Sheik would leave his arms where they were. Suddenly, Navi peered out of his hat, looking angry.

"What was the deal with the bump in the road? I need –some- sleep, here…" She grumbled, whizzing out of the green cap and perching on Epona's mane. Link snickered at her antics. Typical Navi.

"All you do IS sleep." He remarked dryly, getting an even worse outburst from her. He knew it provoked her, but he couldn't help but humor her comment… needless to say, it was in-flight entertainment.

The fairy trembled in anger. "I give this quest my all, I give you top secret, useful advice…" Link had to stifle a chortle here. "And this disrespect is all I receive in return? Can't I even SLEEP for a while without being disturbed?"

He listened to her rant and took one hand off the reins, scratching his chin. "One thing; it's hard to disturb you when you're snoozing 24/7. Second thing; it was Epona's choice to start doing a tango in the middle of a canter. If you have a problem, take it up with her."  
Navi muttered some incoherent words under her breath, gave Link an icy glare, stuck her tongue out at Epona. "Yeah, yeah. What's up with you anyway? Has being out in all this sun made your head light and given you sunburn? You're all red."

Link hung his head, wishing a million painful but fancy deaths on the blue fuzz sitting in front of him. Sheik's arms were still firmly attached to him and he was very much there and listening to the conversation, probably enjoying poor Link's torture.

"I'm fine." He said, putting emphasis on the fine as a dismissal, though Navi wouldn't have dropped it for the world; she had just been woken up and that demands REVENGE. Well, as much as she could muster anyway.

"It even reaches all the way to your ears… man, how long have you been OUT here?" Navi continued, faking dramatics and giving Link a tempting urge to swat her like a fly. However, Sheik had different plans, and though it was very amusing to see Link being interrogated by his companion like this, he couldn't let it go on forever. Clearing his throat, Navi turned to him slightly startled, as she hadn't expected him to speak.

"I think the Hero of Time is quite fine, Navi. I've been keeping my eye on him so he stays out of trouble and I swear I won't leave his side." He said, his chest so close to Link's back, Link could feel the vibrations from his words and shivered. Sheik was plainly torturing him.

Overruled, Navi skulked back up to Link's hat and disappeared under it. "Yeah, yeah. It'd be hard to do with this maniac in a gallop anyway." She said, her voice now muffled by the large amount of material she was under. Well, that was one problem gone. The other thing… wasn't really a problem, but it was… noticeable. If anything, Sheik's hold had gotten tighter.

Link opened his mouth, only to find his throat had gone dry. "A-ah… I'm glad you're back," He croaked, trying to start a conversation that would keep them occupied. Sheik just chuckled at Link's naïveté and leaned closer, his mouth near Link's ear.

"I'm glad to be back," Sheik said huskily, in such a tone that sent a second set of shivers down Link's spine. Gods… what was he trying to do to Link? Kill him? Link could feel his breath on the back of his neck and bit his lip, feeling heat creep up his face before Sheik spoke again.  
"… with you."

* * *

Sorry for such a late chapter, I kinda got stuck in a rut with this… but I'm going stronger now so here's a slightly longer chapter for all you loyal reviewers. Speaking of which… 100 reviews! Ohmigod! Thankyou to everyone that made this happen, I'm surprised this has been so popular. –hands out cookies-

Seishi Sairensuno: _Heh, thank you very much. There have been some mixed views on my take of Zelda which is understandable, but I'm glad to see you like the characterization.  
_kizna1200: _I did indeed. –coughs- But there's a rather big plot twist coming up, whether it's good or bad, you'll have to find out laters. XD  
_Atanvarne: _No, you're not getting your cookie back, but thanks for reviewing. xP  
_Meggy: _Thankya.  
_Koume: _xDDD Thanks. –glomps back-  
_sabre-chan: _Yay, worship.  
_Everywhere Yet Nowhere: _I killed someone! –revives- Thanks for beta-ing again  
_serenitythefaierikin: _I'd never ditch a story I haven't finished, I'll see it through to the end! –does fighting pose- Woo! Thanks!  
_DarkLink107: _Flamethrower bad. Plot twist soon. Don't get too comfortable xDD Thanks!_


	15. 15 Disappearance

Apart from Link seeming to be a colour close to that of his Goron Tunic, the rest of that day's ride was uneventful. Navi emerged a few times to argue with Link occasionally, and Epona added in a few more lovely 'bumps' in the road, a pleasant experience for all. Or not.

The sun was just setting when Link noticed Epona start to tire from the travel that day, so he decided to call it and set up camp for the night. They stopped just short of a rocky outcrop near the entrance of the Desert Colossus and Link heaved just a little sigh of fatigue, nearly sliding off Epona's back.  
Frowning slightly in worry, Sheik slipped out of the saddle and gave Link a hand down, supporting his frame as he clambered off Epona. Link tried to wave him off, stifling a yawn.

"Eh, I'm fine." He mumbled, turning back and unhooking the bedrolls from Epona's saddlebags. Sheik scoffed.

"Fine? I know you like to push yourself, but it goes too far," He replied, moving over to Link's side and gently placing his hand over Link's on the buckles of the saddlebags. "I'll do it."  
To be honest, Link was too tired to argue. All he did was give Sheik a weak smile and mumbled thanks, then plopped himself down next to where Navi was sitting. By the time Sheik had finished unpacking, Link's eyes were firmly shut and he was snoring. Very cutely.

Giving a small grin, Sheik ran a hand through his hair, just observing Link for a few minutes. Who knew that the saviour of this world could look so adorable whilst asleep?

Shaking his head, he rolled out Link's bedroll and gently picked the younger boy up and placed him on it, drawing up the covers.

"Sleep well, hero."

**(x)(X)(x)**

Sheik had assumed watch, poking the small fire he had started from time to time to keep it going. Stretching out his limbs, he gave a little yawn and looked into the fire.

If he could have it his way, then they wouldn't be out here right now, on their way to desert graveyard to fight god knows what evil lay in wait.

Somewhere safe would be nice, for Link more than for him; though Sheik's life hadn't been easy, he was almost certain that what he had been through couldn't compare to what Link had.

And though Sheik didn't want to compete, something worried him about being the elder and not knowing what is going on in his partner's mind. He knew Link well, but did he know him well enough?

Sheik chuckled inwardly.  
You can never know someone well enough. There's always something you don't know about them. And that's part of the fun of the relationship, isn't it?

Gazing into the fire's embers that were almost the same colour of his eyes, Sheik let out a small sigh and closed his eyes.

Link… will we survive this? Will we make it through, together?

Hearing something shuffle behind him, Sheik's eyes snapped open and his head whipped around, startled. What, the…

Being a Sheikah, he was almost insulted that something could get past him without him noticing. Biting back an irrational growl, Sheik got up and carefully walked towards the sound, edging his way around a large boulder on the outcrop.

It was so dark, he had trouble seeing things; making his way very slowly around the jagged rocks on the ground, he stopped at the edge, looking down.

Maybe nothing had been here after all?

"Behind you." A voice whispered mischievously, nearly maliciously. Whirling around, Sheik had to blink twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things.

"Z-Zelda!"

The princess frowned and looked at Sheik skeptically.

"Who else?" She replied boredly, eyeing him.

Seeing that cynical look, something clicked inside Sheik and the memories of the few days ago came rushing back; what Zelda had done… what she had TAKEN from him…

Sheik clenched his fist.

"What are you doing here? You have no right."

"Last time I checked, I ruled over these lands."

Sheik almost laughed. "You don't rule. You just hide and run away, with your tail in between your legs."

Zelda's expression darkened at the Sheikah visibly, almost trembling with anger.

"I didn't come here to fight. It's simple; you have two choices. Either you give me back what is rightfully mine or I will take it from you."

Take it? By force? No, she couldn't take Link away… but, Zelda not only is the Princess of Hyrule, but inherited the arcane powers of the Royal Family along with the lineage.

In a rage like this, there could be no limit to the power she could wield… but with what was at stake, Sheik had to put up a fight. Wanted to.

"You can't take what you can never have, _princess._" He spat, seething at the last word. Zelda growled and raised her arms towards him, the very air around the two seeming to drop significantly.

"I've always had Link's love, no matter what you've meddled with! It's time to put an end to it!" She shouted, lifting her right arm and pointing it at him, letting out a bolt of light that grazed Sheik's side and made him double over in pain, blood slowly seeping out of the gash. Looking up and gritting his teeth, Sheik tried to ignore the pain as he struggled to stand and make a run at Zelda, but she had already started another spell.

"Nayru! The Royal Family calls you; take us back from whenst I came."

A large blue aura surrounded the two, almost like a bubble. The atmosphere inside made Sheik feel incredibly sleepy, and with the pain in his side, he just felt it so hard… to keep awake…

**(x)(X)(x)**

When Link awoke, he rubbed his eyes and was greeted with an overcast sky and not a clear spot of blue in sight. Perfect. Yawning a little, he guessed it was morning by the fact he could hear birds singing and sat himself up on his elbows, looking around.

Even though his sight was bleary, Link noticed two things that were very wrong with the scene in front of him.

1.) Navi was not up and arguing with him.

2.) Sheik was nowhere to be seen.

A panic slowly gripped Link, as he looked frantically around for his partner, getting up and searching around the campsite. Scanning the boulders and down the steep hill, Link couldn't find him anywhere. Cursing himself for being too tired to keep watch on him, Link walked over to the bundle of green that was his hat and shook it. A very angry blue fuzz flew out of it and bumped Link in the nose.

"Just WHAT are you up to, Li-"

"Navi, have you seen Sheik? Did he tell you if he was going?"

The fairy blinked a few times, surprised, and shook her head.

"No, I've been asleep all night. What, isn't he here?"

Link almost couldn't believe what had just happened… had Sheik really left again?

* * *

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. OHMYGODANOTHERCHAPTER? Yes. Yes, you are. Sorry about the long wait, but I've found it hard to keep motivated for this fic as I really don't like the way I've written it and such; but I'll try to keep going till it's finished for the people reading.  
Furei: _Drool is fine. 3_  
Everywhere Yet Nowhere: _Epona cameos are what make the Zelda fandom go round. It's true, y'know._  
sabre-chan: _Epona… Link? Oh, dear god NO! –hides-_  
kizna1200: _You guess right! You win big dollars! –hands a bag of cash-_  
Koume: _I'm really glad you like the story so much. D Thank you!_


	16. 16 Conspiracy

Link was on Epona's back, slouching. Normally Navi would order him to sit up straight as it ruined his posture, but today she was un-naturally quiet. Though the day was as fine as one could hope for, Link couldn't feel the cheer to appreciate it; to be honest, his mind wasn't anywhere near the weather- it was supremely focused on a certain someone, and the fact that this certain someone was not there any longer… made Link hurt inside.

He didn't pretend he didn't know what it was like to be lonely, but he couldn't help but think why Sheik had disappeared again? Why did he keep doing it? Was Link not worth it?

After Link had made him promise not to go away again, he thought the matter had been settled and that he wouldn't have to worry about how Sheik saw him because no matter what, he'd be by his side.

Except, now he wasn't. Link was even starting to think if maybe, Sheik was just a delusion, though Navi had admonished that thought before it had gotten very far.

"The Hero of Time ALWAYS has a clear head. Now, shut up."

She had said lovingly, as a joke of course. Except, today, somehow – Link couldn't be cheered up.

As they all say, loneliness is as low as it gets, and most of the time, only one person can help you. The person who makes you see things in a different light, the person who was there for you no matter what.

Though, he wasn't here.

And now, Link was nearing the Desert Colossus- he didn't get a say on whether he could stop his quest or not, and his romantic life definitely couldn't interfere.

The Spirit Temple lay for him up ahead, he knew; though as for the song he needed to return there, he didn't know what awaited him.

Anyway, it was another good days ride to the Temple- time enough to clear his head. To forget it, even if only temporarily.

To act as if nothing had ever happened.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Forcing one eye open sleepily, Sheik let out a groan. If he didn't know any better, he had a killer hangover that felt as is if the Gorons were mining into his head- but he didn't drink, so he decided against that. Opening the other eye, he blinked a few times and suddenly wondered where he was. A bare room greeted him, with just one small window high up the west wall. There was a formidable door as well, and Sheik doubted it would open very much. Guessing he'd try anyway, he moved to get up and then promptly fell over again. Gritting his teeth, he yanked his arms from behind his back and felt they wouldn't move.

Who would tie his hands togeth-?

Slowly remembering the events of the past day, or the day before (Sheik didn't know how much time had passed from then till now), he bit back a growl of rage.

Zelda.

How could she do this! What was she planning, keeping him locked up like this? She was trying to get to Link, he knew, but…

Oh, gods. Link.

What would he think? That he had ditched him. Again.

What made it even worse, was that Sheik had promised he wouldn't- and now Link was left on his own again, going through a turmoil Sheik didn't even want to picture.

And, it was all Zelda's fault.

Letting out a quiet growl, he struggled to his feet and walked over to the door, turning around and trying the knob with his tied hands. Almost as soon as he touched it, it repelled his hands and burnt them, making Sheik gasp. He almost cursed his own stupidity; of course Zelda would majick the door- she didn't want him to get away any time soon, did she?

Narrowing his eyes, he walked a few steps away from the door and lined up his shoulders with it. Perhaps, only the doorknob was majicked… running towards it, he rammed it hard with his shoulder and was propelled with great force to the other side of the room, slamming into the wall and sliding down.

Breathing heavily with pain, Sheik winced and tried to stand again. His legs buckled and gave out beneath him, his back in agony. Preoccupied with standing, he didn't hear someone enter the room.

"Yes… I wouldn't try that again, if I were you. We wouldn't want your pretty looks ruined now, would we?"

Looking up sharply at the familiar voice, Sheik found himself staring at… himself.

What the _hell_!

"Zelda!"

Giggling, the Zelda Sheik nodded. "The one and only. It's a good disguise, isn't it? One of the techniques passed down the Royal line if there's trouble- we can hide elsewhere in disguises."

Sheik couldn't believe what he was hearing. Angry, he forced himself to his feet and looked Zelda in the eye.

"Just _what_ are you planning on doing, you devious, under-han…" Sheik snarled at her, before the Zelda Sheik frowned and waved her hand at him, the magic emanating from it slamming him against the wall again and holding him there.

"What makes you think I came here to tell you? I just thought I'd come and say that by the time you escape from this place, the thing most precious to you… will be mine. You took what was rightfully mine, anyway- and now you can watch as I take it away."

Feeling a trickle of sweat run down his forehead from the pain in his spine, Sheik shook in fury.

"Leave Link _ALONE!_" He shouted, as Zelda let out a small giggle again.

"And what will you do about it?" She said airily, grinning at him. "Goodbye, Sheik."

"_ZELDA!"_ He screamed in anger as she hightailed out of the room and heard the door click- locked. Falling to his knees, Sheik fought the urge to cry.

Link…

**(x)(X)(x)**

They had camped that night, an agreed silence between Link and Navi. Neither had spoken, merely done the duties that needed to be done and slept. Now Link was at the entry of the Gerudo Desert and stared at it in awe. Leagues and leagues of nothing but golden yellow sand greeted his eyes, the weather just as good as the previous day. Some pesky monsters were hiding in the sand, or so Navi had warned him, so Link drew his sword and kicked Epona into a gallop, wanting to get to the temple as soon as possible.

Maybe, just, maybe… Sheik might be there, waiting for him.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness, but the quickness of the update makes up for it! I hope! And now there's that silly rule about not replying to reviews, so I'm sorry- but thank you for all the lovely things you guys have said, and I –will- see this fic through to the end. Watch for another chapter coming your way… soon. 


	17. 17 Betrayal

After several hours of a hard gallop, Link saw a large building up on the horizon and knew it could only be the Spirit Temple. Giving Epona one last nudge, she whinnied and sprinted towards the entrance and getting Link there in no time. When he slipped off her back onto the ground, he noticed the streaks of sweat in her once glossy and now very sandy bay coat and frowned. Navi detached herself from Epona's mane and flew to perch on Link's hat.

"Epona, go find an oasis and have a drink. You've done well." Link gave her a quick smile and patted her neck and she neighed in return, eyeing him up before she cantered off into the distance.

Link sighed and then plastered a fake smile on his face and looked upwards to his fairy companion. "Well… it's just you and me now, eh, Navi?"

"Oh, Link…" She whispered. It broke her heart to see Link like this and she couldn't help but worry about him. "Just… be careful, okay? Together, we can beat this. You know we can."

"Who knows, all I-" Link was cut off in midsentence by a familiar voice.

"Past… present… future…"

He spun around and turned to the stone arc that was at his back and looked up.

Link froze in place. "Sheik!" He cried, desperate to get at the Sheikah's attention. However, he ignored him and continued his speech.

"The Master Sword is a ship in which you can sail upstream and downstream through Time's river… the port for that ship is the Temple of Time. You must travel back through time's flow to restore the Desert Colossus and enter the Spirit Temple. Listen, to this melody, the Requiem of Time…"

_Goddamnit, why is he ignoring me? _Link cried internally, listening to the drone of Sheik's voice as it drifted down from above. Thinking quickly, he dragged his hover boots out of the small backpack he wore and swapped his normal boots for them, feeling himself drift up in the air as light as a feather. Touching down on the top of the arc next to Sheik, Link found himself gripping the Sheikah by the shoulders.

He couldn't place it, but something… something in his eyes looked different. Link felt anger well up from his heart and he couldn't stop himself from shouting.

"Sheik! Now, for one goddamn minute, you will listen to _ME_. How dare you run off like that, time after time? What do you think I am? Am I not worth anything to you? Tell me now; don't run away like you have been for so long."  
Link's shouting quickly cascaded into dry heaves as he tried to fight back tears he knew were inevitable, and all through this Sheik kept emotionless.

"You… you said that you loved me, Sheik. Do you not?"

There was a long silence between the two as they stared into each others eyes, Sheik's with no emotion to show and Link's with too much. The next words Sheik muttered shattered Link's heart.

"… No. I do not."

The world suddenly turned black around him and seemed to swallow him up, bare him to all the pain, depression and misery that it contained and Link couldn't seem to escape the tears that fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees with his head in his hands, the clear pearl droplets splashing onto the cracked and dry surface of the stone he was kneeling on.

And when he next looked up with a tear-stained face, Sheik was gone.

And he was alone, completely alone.

**(x)(X)(x)**

It was some time before Sheik woke up again, having fallen asleep lying on the hard floor of his small prison. The little light that had been coming through the high window had now diminished completely and he was left in darkness. Obviously, the moon was behind the clouds so he would not see light again till morning.

Staying in this place was agony. All he could do was preoccupy himself with thoughts of what Zelda was doing to Link parading as him, and… how Link would think of it…

_No. I will not cry… I have to stay strong. I have to fight her. _Sheik thought defiantly, then turning around when he heard the barred door to his room swing open, and there stood Zelda again in her full regalia and no longer dressed like him. Sheik brought himself to his feet and lunged at her with a snarl. She merely pointed at him and he was encased in what seemed like green glass, unable to move.

"What have you done to him!" Sheik cried, as Zelda just looked at him with a wry smile on her face.

"Oh… nothing that didn't have to be done. He's on his merry way to the Temple of Time to become a child again, so he can enter the Spirit Temple."

Sheik growled. There was more to it that she was telling him, of course. Sheik was more than intelligent enough to tell that.

"And?" He spat venomously, eyeing the princess.

"And… he doesn't love you anymore. Or, won't, either or. You see… me and him had a nice heart to heart chat. Anyway, I should be off to my next destination. Goodbye, Sheik."

And when she exited the room, the case holding Sheik dissipated and he fell to the ground, not having enough heart to get back up.

Link didn't love him anymore. Though Sheik was happy that he did in the first place, Zelda had gone and said something to him, and Link believed it was really him. How could he even fix anything now? Was their relationship lost completely to the void of blackmail and conspiracy?

Would they… even see each other again?

**(x)(X)(x)**

Link dried his eyes and ignored inquiries from Navi, whom was trying to find out if he was okay or not. Link almost snorted internally.

_Okay? How could I be okay after that? The one person I have ever… loved… despises me._ Reiterating his thoughts in his head almost made Link's eyes water again but he shook his head and fought them.

No more.

And slowly, his depression swelled into anger. Anger at Sheik, for using him. For treating him in such a callous way. The pure amount of it almost ate Link from the inside out, but he managed to control it, only whistling quickly for Epona who returned in a couple of minutes and jumping into her saddle, riding as quickly away from the Spirit Temple as possible, not giving the stone archway as much as a small glance as he rode off.

* * *

Another chapter, yaaay. Angst, nooo. Good ending, mayybeee? Read and review, please. 33 


	18. 18 Change

It was an agonizing feat to make it back to the Temple of Time in such a short journey, but at the moment, Link was oblivious to his muscles screaming and the streaks of sweat running down Epona's neck.

Even Navi daren't talk to him, for fear of sparking the giant well of anger Link had built up over the ride. She watched, helpless from Epona's mane as Link slid off her back, landing on the ground with a small 'thunk' and stalking towards the Temple of Time, his master sword in hand.

Link pushed open the doors forcefully; making one slam against the wall of the temple with the effort he exerted on it and made his way quickly through the front hallway into the back room, where the pedestal for the master sword stood. Standing over it, he shook his head.

_Now it's just about the world._

And with that finishing thought, he struck the sword into its groove and he was enveloped in a light that knocked him out cold.

**(x)(X)(x)**

When Link awoke, he found himself in his boyish shell again, no longer clad in his white shirt and leggings. Feeling rather cold, he picked himself up off the floor of the temple, relieved to find all his equipment with him. Rummaging in his pocket, his mind wandered to where Epona and Navi were, here in the past… and where Sheik was…

No. He didn't care about him.

Even though he had traveled back in time, he had retained his memories and the betrayal still struck him like a newly sharpened knife. His fingers tightened on his ocarina in his pocket and he hurriedly played the Requiem of Spirit.

He had to get this over with.

After the familiar feeling of being teleported from one place to another, Link found himself outside the sandy Spirit Temple once again, in the middle of the Desert Colossus. He refused to look back at the archway he had spoken to Sheik on and instead, double-checked the cinches holding his equipment to his body, making sure his bowstring was tight and his quiver had enough arrows before heading into the Spirit Temple to finally finish off what he had started.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Link was getting tired of the temple, and quite rightly too, though couldn't spare it a thought as he quickly barrel-rolled out of the way of a silver axe that was attempting to slice him in two. Halfway through the temple he had had to go back to the Temple of Time and change back into an adult so he could finish it. Apart from the exasperating routine of it all, things were going okay. The Iron Knuckle he was fighting quickly saw him recover and brought up its shield in a guard position. Link took this as his chance and struck the monster square in its neck with his sword and it buckled, falling over with a loud crash.

He was quite happy with how everything had gone so far- he had forgotten how nimble he was, and was having no trouble handling the temple at all.

Plus, it took his mind off of things.

He swiveled around when he heard a noise, the noise of metal screeching against metal as the iron bars in front of the door that led to exit freed it, and Link quickly entered through it and kicked open the rather large chest that lay inside.

A pair of shining silver gauntlets sat inside and Link took them out and adorned them hastily, not before admiring their craftwork for a minute. They fit snugly to his hands, and just as well too, as he heard another noise, coming from where he had just come from. Gripping his sword, he edged forward.

A figure was standing up, swaying slightly next to the heap of armour that Link assumed was the Iron Knuckle that he had just defeated.

And Twinrova were circling the person.

Moving forward again, the dim light lit up the figure's face.

"Nabooru?" He whispered. How could it have been her?

"Ugh… where am I…"

One of the witches gave an ugly cackle. "It looks like she's back to normal, Koume."

"Well, she's just a little girl, but she commands a lot of respect with the Gerudo, Kotake…"

"Maybe we should make her work for the great Ganondorf a little while longer?"

"Then we should brainwash her again!"

The twin witches cackled in unison now after their idiotic banter, making Link wince. He wished some of the powerful enemies the realm had possessed more than 3 brain cells. Startled by this, Nabooru tried to run away from the two, but Koume pointed her wand at her and a beam of light fizzled into life out of it, surrounding Nabooru and making her disappear. Seemingly satisfied, both of the sisters flew out the door to the next corridor.

Gritting his teeth together, Link ran after them.

**(x)(X)(x)**

It had been a hard battle against the Twinrova- they were by no means weak, and Link had been thoroughly disturbed to find out that they were both Ganondorf's surrogate mothers. Their conversations during the battle had disturbed him too, but he had figured that stupidity and callousness ran in the family. I mean, just look at Ganon.

Running his glove across his brow, he caught his breath and then found himself engulfed in that blue light again, the one that transported him to the Sages and was plonked unceremoniously in front of them all.  
Wait… all of them? He had finally done it?  
Nabooru appeared in front of him and he stared at her.

"Kid, let me thank you. Heh… look what the little kid has become in the past seven years- a competent swordsman!"

Link pouted. "I resent that, Nabooru. You know perfectly well I'm better with the bow."

Nabooru chuckled and shook her head.

"I really messed up. I was brainwashed and used by Ganondorf to exact his will… but isn't it funny, that someone like me could be one of the six Sages?"

"It sure is." Link muttered, and Nabooru shot him a glare.

"Anyway… I'm going to fight and make them pay for what they did to me. Kid… no, Link… Hero of Time, instead of keeping the promise I made way back when, take this."

She finished and threw a medallion at him, which he caught with ease.

Finally. The last medallion. Perhaps… perhaps he was near the end of this entire mess now.

And he could just finish it off, and live quietly by himself…

Alone…

"You know, Link… if I only I knew you'd become such a handsome man, I should've kept the promise I made…" She finished, giving him a sly wink. He barely noticed it, and Nabooru went to stand at the Spirit pillar while Rauru made his way to Link.

"Link, the hero! Finally, all the six Sages have been awakened, thanks to you. The time for the final battle with the king of Evil has come. Before that… you should meet the one who's been waiting for you. They're in the Temple of Time. Link… good luck. We'll be with you when you fight."

Link blindly nodded at the chubby Sage and was teleported yet again back outside.

Shaking his head, he drew in a sharp breath and whistled for Epona.

Let's finish this.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Yanking on the reins and startling Navi, who fell off Epona's mane and quickly reattached herself, Link stared at the Temple of Time with an inane feeling of dread. The dark clouds emanating from Ganon's castle in the background didn't help him much either. He felt… that something behind those old doors was waiting for him. Something that could break him. Readying himself, he gave Epona a final reassuring pat on the nose and she blew softly at him, whilst Navi arranged herself on Link's shoulder.

"Goodbye, girl. It might be a while before I see you again. Take care of yourself, okay?" Link told Epona, upset about leaving his companion. Epona nodded her head as if she understood and Link gave her a wry grin.

"It'd be a good idea not to stay here too long. Things might get dangerous." He finished, giving her one last look and turning towards the Temple of Time for what seemed like the billionth time. He stopped briefly in front of the doors and hesitated, but overcame it, pushing them open and then closing them behind him. Walking slowly into the hall, he saw it deserted. There was the normal red carpet, the white mason work…

Suddenly, a voice came from behind him. A voice that was too familiar for Link's comfort. He wheeled around.

"… Sheik…"

_No. Don't give him the pleasure of conversation. You're nearly at the end, Link… nearly at the end._ Link's mind sounded, and Link bit his lip to keep quiet. Sheik didn't seem to notice him.

"I've been waiting for you, Link. The Hero of Time. You have overcome many hardships and released the six Sages. And now you have a final challenge with Ganondorf, a showdown. Before that… I have things I want to tell only to you. Listen carefully."

Link scoffed inside. How could he not? Sheik's voice, sounded so mechanical… so artificial… not full of feeling like when Link had…. loved him.

"Another unknown legend of the Triforce passed down by the shadow folk, the Sheikahs… if you would seek the sacred triangle, listen well. The resting place of the secret triangle, the Sacred Realm, is a mirror that reflects what is in the heart, the heart of the one who enters it. If an evil heart does, the Realm will become full of evil; if pure, the Realm will become a paradise."

_For the citizens… _Link thought, sadness twinging inside him.

"The Triforce is a balance that weighs the three forces, Power, Wisdom and Courage. If the heart of the one who holds the Triforce is balanced, they will gain the true force to govern all. But, if it is not in balance, the Triforce will separate into those three parts. Only one part will remain to whom touched it, the part that they believe the most in. The other two parts will be held by two who were chosen by destiny, marked by the image of the Triforce on the backs of their hands."

Link shook his head momentarily. This was all so much to take in.

"Seven years ago," Sheik continued. "Ganondorf, the king of thieves, used the door you opened in the Temple of Time and entered the Sacred Realm. But when he laid his hands on the Triforce, the legend became true and it split into three parts. Ganondorf received the Power piece of the Triforce, which enabled him to become an incredibly strong and immoral king. But this wasn't enough. To become a complete ruler of the world, he started to search for the other two pieces of the Triforce. The one who holds the Triforce of Courage… is you, Link."

Link's eyes widened as he brought up his hand to see the Triforce symbol glowing out the back of his thick gloves. Him…? He possessed a piece of the Triforce?

"And the other, who holds the Triforce of Wisdom… is the seventh Sage, destined to become the leader of them all."

Link had an odd feeling something bad was about to happen, when Sheik raised a hand and quickly cast a spell that encased him in a hollow blue diamond. Even though Link couldn't see through it, he was immediately confused.

Magic? Sheik can't use magic at all… the only people who can are the people chosen by the destiny for the Triforce… and the Royal Family.

The blue diamond dissipated to show Zelda.

"Zelda? What the HELL?" Link cried out, his mind a swirling mess of confusion and questions. Zelda stood there serenely for a minute and shook her head.

"I apologize for meeting you in disguise, but it was necessary to hide from Ganondorf. Please forgive me…"

Link couldn't believe what was happening. Sheik was Zelda? Had… Sheik never existed at all? Then how could that time at Kakariko Village happen? Both Zelda and Sheik were there… Link needed answers.

"Goddamnit, Zelda. Where in the name of hell did you put Sheik?"

"Link!" She cried. "Sheik DOESN'T exist! He's just my alter ego, to escape the detection of the evil king. Let go."

"How am I supposed to believe that?" Link shouted back, almost in tears.

"Seven years ago, Ganondorf attacked Hyrule Castle. I saw you when I was escaping with Impa… I thought I should entrust the ocarina to you, I thought that you'd be our best chance. As long as you had the ocarina, I thought Ganon could never enter the Sacred Realm. But when you opened the door of time, the Master Sword sealed your spirit away in the Sacred Realm and then the Triforce fell into Ganondorf's hands. He went on to invade the Sacred Realm. He has become the king of Evil, and the Sacred Realm has become just like him. It's all just an unfortunate coincidence."

"All my effort… to correct this world, and you call it an unfortunate coincidence?" Link growled angrily, though now Zelda was taking no notice of him again. Link… was so lost. What happened to the man he loved? Did he even exist at all?

Was Zelda… just holding a large bluff, and had pulled all this off just to take Link for herself?

"I passed myself off a Sheikah and hoped you would return. I waited for seven years… and now you're back! The Dark Age will end. The six Sages will open the sealed door and lure Ganondorf back into the Sacred Realm. I will then seal the door to the Realm from this world. Thus, Ganon will vanish from Hyrule. Link; in order to do this, I need your courage again. Please protect me while I do my part."

Zelda reached to her shoulder and loosed a leather strap that ran across her front, pulling up to show a quiver holding arrows, which seemed to glow.  
Light arrows? They were fabled… Link had never seen them before… but he refused to think about them. Now wasn't the time. This was all too much for him…

Zelda threw the quiver at him and he caught it, absently attaching it to his own body. Suddenly, he was thrown to the side as the Temple started shaking. Stones fell from the roof of the Temple as the foundations shook and Zelda looked up in horror.

"That rumbling… it… couldn't be…"

Link looked in horror as Ganondorf appeared in front of him, looking at Zelda. Raising an ugly, scarred brown hand, he pointed at the Princess and encased her inside a yellow bubble, seemingly frozen on the spot.

"Zelda… you foolish traitor. I commend you for avoiding my search for these seven years…"

Link forced himself to get up, wincing at the pain from being thrown to the marble floor. Unsheathing his long sword, he approached Ganon from behind. Apparently, he hadn't noticed Link yet.

"But you let your guard down." He continued. "I knew you would appear if I let this kid wander around!" Ganon whirled around and stared at Link, his eyes speaking of nothing but evil and cruelty. Link moved into his fighting stance and met Ganon with a gaze just as fierce.

"My only mistake was to underestimate the power of this kid. No… not his power, the power of the Triforce of Courage. But, with the Triforce Zelda has, when I obtain these two, I will become the true ruler of Hyrule!"

_Psychotic._ Link thought bitterly, staring into the face of evil.

"If you want to rescue Zelda… come to my castle." Ganon said, his voice lower now, before he disappeared, taking the Princess of Hyrule with him.

* * *

We're already at chapter 18? I've been working on this story for so long. ; So heres an extra long chapter for you all. Enjoy. :D 


	19. 19 Desolation

Sheik sat on the cold floor with his back to the wall, feeling depressed and weak. He was sure that either Zelda had forgotten about him, or left to do something. To take Link away, probably.

He had been in the dark cell for nearing 3 days and had only eaten very little, enough to keep himself alive… though, from time to time, he wondered why he had.

With Link out of his life, Sheik felt as if he now had nothing to live for. He couldn't imagine his life before he met the Hero of Time… and now that he was gone; it was something nothing could replace.

Leaning back, the Sheikah sat in silence for some time, contemplating his situation. There was little else to do in the cell –but- think…  
Sitting in the quiet, Sheik heard a small scratching sound coming from the door. Gradually, the sound got louder, and louder… then someone swore and blasted the door open with a magical force. Sheik quickly shielded his eyes from the light flooding into the room in which he had sat in pitch black for days and let them adjust, before he looked up.

"… Impa!"

**(x)(X)(x)**

Link stood in front of the rather intimidating castle that loomed over him, with a sense of dread. The only highlight had been that Navi had caught up with him, so now they could face the end together. She had said few words to him, but what she had said had been nothing but motivation or encouragement.

And so, now Link stood there, wondering how the hell he could scale the giant crevasse, which separated him from the castle. Suddenly, he started to hear a voice in his head.

"Link… Link, can you hear me? It's Rauru."  
_Oh, great. _Link thought. _Now I'm not only moody, I'm going insane, too._

"We six will gather our power to create a bridge to the castle where Ganondorf is. The castle's keep is protected by six different barriers… bring them down and save the princess!"  
And then he heard no more. A blinding light followed, which caused him to blink a few times, and then strands of different colours spiraled down from the sky to weave with each other and create a rainbow bridge over to the other side.

Link stared at the colours for a few minutes, comparing them to the fire and brimstone of the castle, then chuckled dryly to himself and entered the castle.

**(x)(X)(x)**

"Farore… Sheik?" Impa inhaled, staring at the lanky man sitting in the cell. Rushing in, she helped him to his feet, where he stumbled a few times.

"I didn't think Zelda would go this far… I didn't even know she was holding you here. Sheik… I'm sorry." Impa said, from one of her kind to another. "I never wanted to be part of any plan of hers to separate you and Link… but now I fear she has done irreversible damage."

"Impa… where is Zelda right now?" Sheik managed to croak, walking down the hallway with the other Sheikah. He had to know, to talk to her… to Link…

Impa sighed. "She… the last time I talked to her, she was going to the Temple of Time to initiate the last phase of the strategy. She should've been back, but… I think something has happened to her."  
Sheik's eyes wandered around the sitting room he had now entered and he wondered where the hell he was, brushing some of his golden bangs out of his eyes. Peering out of a window, it seemed only midday to him, but the sky was so overcast it looked like evening. He also appeared to be somewhere near Lake Hylia- the mountain ranges gave it away. Taking a deep breath, Sheik knew something had to be done.

He had the worst feeling something was about to happen to Link. And… whether Link wanted him or not anymore, Sheik would still protect him at whatever cost.

"Where's Link, then?" He questioned, his voice level and calm. Impa turned to him, shocked.

"Sheik, you're in no condition to go out on a heroic escapa-"

"Impa." He said firmly, turning to meet her gaze. "I need to do this. If this were the last thing I do, then so be it. I need to see him."

"I can't let you…"

"You have to. If I don't come back… then go find the princess. Make sure that her and Link have a nice life together." He finished abruptly, not wanting to lose face. Before Impa could stop him, he had walked out of the sitting room, and not long afterwards she heard the front door slam.

_Gods… protect them all. _Impa thought, sinking into a chair and holding her face in her hand.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Some time later, when the barriers had been broken, Link looked at the staircase with some hesitance, knowing that at the top, Ganon would be waiting for him. He hadn't been fighting with his Master Sword, either… instead, the sword that the Biggoron had given him some time back, in honour of the Goron people. It felt more familiar in his hands, less formal… refusing to look back; he took the inevitable steps up the stairs, his sword by his side.

When he got to the top of the velvet-carpeted stairs, he looked forward, seeing what he expected.

The giant form of Ganon turned around and fixated his gaze on him, failing to intimidate Link. His heart was set on a goal, and he would accomplish it at any cost.

"The Triforce parts are resonating…" Ganon's dark voice rumbled. "They… are combining into one, again. The two Triforce parts I couldn't capture all those years ago, I would never have thought they would be hidden within you two!" He let out a disgusting snigger and continued. "And now, as fate would have it… all the parts of the Triforce are gathered here. These… toys… are too much for you. I command you to return them to me!" He shouted, holding out his fist and displaying the Triforce of Power, whilst he other hand grabbed for his sword.  
Link grit his teeth and moved into a fighting stance, suddenly feeling a little alone and looking around for Navi.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, moving back towards her to space him and Ganon apart.

"Link… I can't help you! Because of the waves of darkness, I can't get close… I'm so sorry…" She explained. She sounded so forlorn and helpless that Link gripped his sword tighter and ran at Ganon with a fierce yell, taking him aback.

Jumping backwards, Ganon held out his hands towards the onrushing hero, and formed and energy blast, watching it zoom towards him with satisfaction. With some quick thinking, Link kept running towards it, and then swung his sword at it, deflecting it and knocking Ganon down. With practiced ease, he reached for his bow and the quiver of light arrows the princess had bestowed upon him and drew one to the string, aiming and firing. Ganon rolled out of the way in the nick of time, drawing himself to his feet again. Link quickly tried to shoot him again, the arrow sailing through the air and nailing itself into Ganon's shoulder.

The man let out a bestial roar and jumped towards Link, swiping his gigantic sword at him. Link leapt out of the way as quickly as possible, and watched for the swing coming back the other way, hastily blocking it with his own blade. However, Ganon's strength overpowered him and knocked his sword from the hold, cutting a gash in Link's forearm. Wincing in pain, Link picked his sword back up and growled.

"Link! Be careful!" Navi cried from the barrier, getting more and more distressed about the battle. Noting her words, Link feinted to the side and then dragged his blade up against Ganon's in an intense blade-to-blade hold again.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Sheik attempted to dismount Epona, but in his weakened state just fell out of the saddle on to the ground. He was now in front of Ganon's castle… the barrier held there by the Sages could tell him only that Link was in battle with the dark lord right now. Struggling to get up, he steadied himself on Epona's body.

When he had left the small building on Lake Hylia, he had started for the entrance to Hyrule field at a run, only to bump into Epona, who was pacing around the sides of the lake with unrest. From what he had known of the horse, her actions seemed almost human because of the song that Saria had taught Link, and he had been able to make a sort of deal with her. She had taken him with god speed to the entrance of the castle… but now, it was up to him.

The dizziness in his head was unbearable, but he had to do this. Making sure he had his daggers set in the right places, and his fighting needles tucked inside his cuffs, he left Epona's side and ran into the castle.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Ganon was on his knees, blood seeping out of his mouth. Link had managed to cut through his stomach, and now his death was inevitable. Sweat poured down Link's brow from the battle, his arm and calf bleeding heavily. But, as soon as Ganon had fallen, Zelda had appeared at Link's feet.

"The great, evil king, Ganondorf… beaten by a kid?" Ganon spat, blood coating the floor in front of him. "Link…!"

Moving slightly, Zelda came to and stared at the situation. Quickly, she was onto her feet and grasping on to Link's good arm.

"Oh, gods, Link…" She whispered, before looking to Ganon. "You pitiful man. Without a strong, noble mind, you could not control the power of the gods… and-"

A loud rumble and the sound of falling rocks cut her off. Zelda was thrown off her feet momentarily by the tower wobbling, but Link steadied her and she shot him a look of thanks.

"Link, listen to me. The tower will collapse soon- with his last breath; Ganondorf is trying to crush us in the ruins of this tower! We need to escape! Follow me!" She told him quickly, and ran to the door he had come in through. Looking to the dark lord, Link could see him slowly struggling to get up and pursue them.

He should've known… someone with a piece of the Triforce would not die easily by any means. Quickly, Link turned and ran after Zelda, Navi joining them on the way. They ran down the steps with fervor, fueled by the sound of the heavy beats of Ganon's feet behind them. A few monsters encountered them on the way, which Link made quick work of, until a stalfos grabbed the princess and tried to drag her the way Ganon was coming. Link stopped and quickly looked back, ready to run with his sword in hand as Ganon pounded down the stairs towards them. Torn, he was still thinking about his options, when Ganon's sword made a downward strike to his head, which Link only saw at the last second. Just as he thought he was about to be decimated, the blow was stopped with a loud clang of metal against metal. Link turned around to see… Sheik… blocking the sword with needles protruding from the gaps between his fingers. His arm was buckling with the force Ganon was pushing down and he looked to Link.

"Get the princess and get out of here." He said calmly, knowing time was short. Link's mind was a mess, and all he could do was obey. Retrieving the princess from the monster, he looked back only quickly before running out of the tower with her and Navi.  
When he knew they were safely outside, Sheik paced backwards down the stairs, trying to get closer to the exit. However, Ganon was having nothing of it. Breaking the block Sheik had made with the needles, he diverted the strike to Sheik's side, the blade biting into the area just above his ribs. His blood started to run down his chest, and as it did, Sheik could fuzzily see a sick grin on Ganon's face. Summoning the last of his strength, Sheik backed down the last of the stairs so he was just before the entrance and grabbed Ganon's blade, still embedded in him, with both hands and drew it out.

"Enjoy your death." Sheik said, darkly, before Ganon's blade struck him again in the legs and knocked him out, the rocks of the tower falling down all around him.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Zelda clung to Link's side as they stood and watched the tower fall, the bricks wiggling out of the mortar and plunging into the middle of the building. They hadn't seen any emergence of Sheik OR Ganon. Knowing that, led Link to even more questions.

Had it even really been Sheik? Or… if it was really him… was he now dead, giving his life to save them?

"It's over… it's… finally over…" Zelda breathed, looking as the last bricks of the tower gave in and a giant cloud of dust hung over where it used to be.

"Wait… what's that sound?" She questioned, and indeed there was a gritting sound as some of the bricks of the tower moved. Link's heart jumped.

Was it Sheik?

As the form drew up to full height… he knew it could only be…

Ganon. He… he killed Sheik?

It must've been Sheik in the hallway, it couldn't have been Zelda… she couldn't duplicate herself, and no magic in the world was powerful enough for that.

It had to be him. When Link had turned and saw the determination in his crimson eyes, the… devotion…

Ganon let out a fierce roar as he drew himself up and out of the wreckage, making his way towards Link, Zelda and Navi. Navi knew that Link was absorbed, but either way, she whispered into his ear.

"There's no way he can stop me this time. This time, we fight together!" She said, readying herself.

Link was breaking inside, though. The only one he had loved, whom he thought had broken his heart… but hadn't actually, and had only devoted himself to Link completely?

Who had done the ultimate act and given his life for him?

With a primal scream as the last wall inside the hero broke down, Link raised his sword and ran at Ganon with a ferocity neither Zelda nor Navi had ever seen in him before. In his charge, Link only noticed that Ganon had changed somewhat- his form was bigger and the cut on his stomach was not bleeding anymore. Letting out a loud growl, Link made Ganon think he'd attack from his left, but instead, he rolled behind Ganon with his bow drawn as he skid across the ground, notching two arrows to his bow at the same time and firing. They whistled through the air as Ganon had just enough time to turn around and they both dug deeply into his throat.

When Link expected him to let out a guttural moan of pain, instead… he laughed.

"It'll take more than that to best the dark lord, kid." He said, his eyes burning with a sick hate. The fire burning inside Link of the news of Sheik's death had overpowered him though, forcing Link to his feet and a vicious set of parries and blows with Ganon's blade, before he twisted Ganon's blade out of his hands and it skidded across the floor and into the deep crevasse. Whilst Ganon was distracted, Zelda called out to him.

"Look, Link! Take the Master Sword and deal the final blow!" She shouted, determined to see him dead. Throwing Link's sword to him, Link rolled towards it and gripped it tight with both of his hands, running behind Ganon and smacking him in the back of his head with the hilt. The dark lord fell once again to his knees, momentarily disoriented.

Link dug the blade a tiny bit into Ganon's back, where his heart would be.

Link snickered darkly. This man couldn't have a heart.

"How… how dare you take away him from me." He said, hate lining his voice. He shoved his sword in deeper, earning a choking sound from the dark lord.

"He… was better than me, in every way. And you killed him. You… you BASTARD!" Link shouted, driving his sword all the way through Ganon's chest, making him fall to his side as he fought for his last breaths, eyes rolling from side to side in his head.

Link fell to his knees.

It… it was finally over. The world was redeemed.

The royal family had been saved, and Ganon locked once again in the Sacred Realm.

Link had done it.

But… Sheik had died to save it.

Tears started rolling uncontrollably down Link's dust and sweat stained cheeks, his soul feeling like it was slowly splitting in two. Clasping his head in his hands, his gloves caught his tears as they fell, the hero collapsed by the dead corpse of the enemy.

But, then… Link thought he heard a sound behind him.

In the wreckage.

Stopping himself making any noise, he even held in his breath to hear it again.

And there it was… a coughing noise.

It was weak, though… and getting weaker each time…

"Link…" Zelda started, trying to stop him before he discovered what it was, but Link was already on his feet and running over to the ruined remains of Ganondorf's tower.

* * *

I looooooooovvveeeeee cliffhangers. :D Another extra long chapter, enjoy. (Wow, I'm on a roll!) 


	20. 20 Return

Ignoring his own wounds, which were still seeping blood, Link approached the wreckage of the tower, looking around desperately for Sheik. Wading into the ruins, he paused to try and hear the noise again. He heard it faintly only a few meters away, and he scrambled over the boulders and bricks as quickly as he could, his feet faltering a few times. Finally slipping to a stop, Link searched the ground around him and saw something glimmer. Bending down, he picked it up and examined it.

One of Sheik's needles.

He had to be here, under these rocks… moving over slightly, Link dug his fingers into one of the big pieces of rock blocking his view of the ground and called upon his last reserves of strength to heave it. His arms threatened to buckle once or twice, but ended up holding and he quickly pulled it upwards and cast it away.

He almost wished he hadn't done it. The sight he saw after the boulder was done away with almost broke his heart.

Sheik lay before him, curled up in the fetal position, absolutely covered in dust and his own blood, trickles of it running down from a large cut in his side and one in his calf. He seemed to be breathing, barely, but through the tear in his shirt Link could already see bruising from the rock collapsing on him.

Feeling furious with himself that he couldn't of stopped it, Link fought back the watery feeling at the corners of his eyes and wondered what the hell he could do, when he was interrupted by a scraping sound. Tearing his head away from the man before him, he set his eyes upon Navi, whom was dragging over a bottle that contained a blue potion, which Link could only assume that she had hefted out of his saddlebags.

But, he hadn't taken Epona with him…

Dismissing the thought for a minute, he watched his fairy struggle with the bottle and he got up, walking awkwardly towards her over the rubble to collect it.

"It's a good idea to use this now," Navi said quietly, as Link picked up the bottle. Quickly, she hopped onto his shoulder. "To move him in that kind of state without a minor healing would mean, well…" Link knew she meant that he could die if he was moved. He had lost a lot of blood, and…

Link grit his teeth to try and stop the great feelings of guilt and sorrow welling up inside him. At the moment, his first priority was Sheik.

Moving back over to where the Sheikah lay, Link knelt down next to him and gently moved Sheik's head towards himself. As he did, he felt his pulse beneath his fingers, weakening.

Not wasting any more time, Link dug the cork out of the bottle and placed it to Sheik's lips, moving his jaw open a little and pouring the liquid inside his mouth a little at a time.

Once he was done, he watched the potion work as Sheik's body was enclosed in a sky blue aura and the smaller cuts and scratches disappeared. Still, the bigger wounds and bruises weren't healed, but at least they had stopped bleeding.

Link would use as many potions as it took to heal him completely, but he couldn't. They just didn't work like that- more than one in a few days could have lethal side effects due to the toll they took on your body. Navi sat silently, clinging to Link's tunic and looked on, wondering what would happen about Zelda.

As she did so, Link quickly tore some lengths of cloth off of the bottom of his shirt and tied them expertly around the wounds on Sheik's calf and sides, just in case the potions' effects weren't enough. Now, it should be able to move him a little… but where was Epona?

As if she could read his mind, Navi spoke softly to him. "Sheik rode Epona here. She's waiting over by the bridge for you." That explained the potion, then.

With as much care as he could, Link eased Sheik's frame upwards and hefted the taller man onto his shoulder. The blood that had leaked out of Sheik's cuts was getting over his hands and his tunic, but Link couldn't care less. All he needed to do now, was get him somewhere safe…

Slowly, he began the awkward walk over the broken rocks again, now twice as difficult as he was carrying someone with him. It took him a while, but he finally made it back to the solid ground and gave a sharp whistle.  
It wasn't long before he heard the familiar stampede of hooves, and surely enough, Epona galloped across the bridge and past Zelda (whom was waiting there) towards him. Zelda, whom had been looking the other way, turned around and looked at Link carrying Sheik with a look of horror on her face. Ignoring it, Link gave a tired, faint smile to Epona and set about fixing Sheik into his saddle. Since the man was unconscious, he needed someone to hold him up… but he still needed to get Zelda somewhere safe, as well. Turning towards the princess, he held out his hand and she quickly wiped the expression she had on off her face, walking towards him.

"We all have some talking to do, it appears." Link croaked, not managing to muster any more of a voice, due to his tiredness and the pain in his arm and thigh from Ganon's blade. Zelda could do nothing but nod numbly as Link knelt down and connected his hands to form a step for her to mount the horse. Swiftly, she stood on it and slid herself into the saddle, holding the form of the one she claimed never existed upright.

"The other sages will deal with sealing Ganon away after we leave. What about you?" She questioned Link, looking at him from her extended height of being on Epona's back.

Link sighed. "I'll walk." He said, his answer short and simple. Zelda wasn't really in the highest of exaltations in his books at the moment, and he was goddamn tired.

_Epona may be a strong and powerful horse, but she'd never survive with all three of us on her back,_ he thought, as he took her reins and felt the familiar tug of Navi on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath and praying his stamina would hold out 'til they could make it to the Lon Lon Ranch, where Link had decided to go, he walked forward and started the long trek.

**(x)(X)(x)**

The sun had just started to set as the party made it into the ranch enclosure, Link grateful that there had been no incidents along the way. No one had said a word, knowing tensions were already high and everyone was exhausted. Unlocking the gates with a clang, Link led Epona through them, and then relocked them, the noise of the metal bringing Malon running out of the building. The look on her face when she saw them all was priceless- a mix of worry and shock.

Link standing next to Epona looking as if he was about to fall over and covered in bruises and blood with a blue ball of light sitting on his shoulder, the Princess of Hyrule sitting on top of one of her best horses and lightly holding onto Sheik, whom didn't look good. At all. Rushing towards them, Malon finally found her voice.

"L-link, what happened?" She asked, fretting over the possibilities. Link shook his head and looked at her.

"Malon… could you please get Zelda and Sheik a room each? I'll pay you back later, I just…" He mumbled, the pain he was in intensifying from the long walk. The girl saw that in his eyes and nodded, without a word curtseying to Zelda and motioning for her to follow. Link held Sheik's side as Zelda slipped out of the saddle and walked into Malon's house with her, and Link readied his body and once again moved Sheik gently onto his shoulder, following them into the house. When he got in, he could already see Malon's father sitting in his chair just staring at the scenes in front of him.

Well, it wasn't every day you had royalty in your house, Link guessed, ignoring his pain and following the girls up the stairs to his right. Malon stopped at the top, gesturing to a door on her right.

"You can stay in there, your highness. It isn't much, but it has pretty much anything you need. Ask me if you need any hot water for the bath." She explained, and Zelda inclined her head in gratitude, giving Link and Sheik one long look before disappearing into the room and shutting the door. Malon watched the exchange and wondered what had happened as she moved over to the opposite side of the corridor and pushed open the door.

"This is the only room we have left, I'm sorry." She said, as Link walked in with Sheik. Link just shook his head. "It's fine. Thank you, Malon. I am in your debt."  
She just gave him a grin. "Of course you're not. It's anything for an old friend, right? Come get me if you need anything. I'll tend to Epona." And leaving it at that, she walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Link turned around to see a double bed, a bedside table and a few chairs around the room. Shuffling over to the bed, Link put Sheik down on it and drew back, worried about how pale he looked. Running a hand through his hair, Link felt a nagging headache in his head, but refused to leave Sheik to fix it. Pulling up one of the chairs in the room next to the bed, Link sat down heavily in it and stared at Sheik, hesitating and then taking one of Sheik's cold hands in his. For a few minutes, he just sat in the quickly darkening room, watching Sheik's eerie beauty that stirred something within Link that only made him feel worse about the situation. He looked so pale, with his golden hair messed over his face and the pillow. Link slowly drew Sheik's hair away from his eyes and to the sides of his face.

Farore… let him survive… Link thought weakly…

**(x)(X)(x)**

The next morning, Malon came up and found Link asleep in the chair next to the bed and scolded him thoroughly.

"Breakfast, bath, now. It'd also be a good idea to give Sheik one, since he's covered in blood." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Link couldn't help his cheeks tinting a light red. Malon noticed this and tutted.

"Don't be such a prude, Link. Just do it." She said, and paused before walking out of the room. "When you're finished, come downstairs and I'll make you something to eat."

Link looked at himself and deducted he did indeed need a bath, and then looked at Sheik, the blush returning to his cheeks. Well, what had to be done had to be done… but he was certain if Sheik ever found out about it, he would kill him.

Link didn't know what Sheik felt towards him now, everything had become so complicated, so dangerous… but he had to ignore that and just care for him.  
He didn't know what he would do if Sheik were not to pull through.

**(x)(X)(x)**

Finally, everything was done and night was returning quickly again. Malon had been out most of the day, but not before she had scolded Link earlier, made him and Zelda eat something and found some old shirts and pants of Talon's to give to Link and Sheik. Link had felt much better after a bath, and had taken a small potion to plough along the healing for the gashes in his thigh and arm. He didn't really like taking them, and planned to let them heal as nature intended instead. He had also tended to Sheik, and wouldn't be surprised if his face were permanently a red tint now.  
Zelda and Link were still not talking- there was a silent truce between them that they both knew that it would be sorted out later.

At least, as best as it could be.

Now Link was sitting beside Sheik's place on the bed again, watching over him. He still looked pale, but better than he did yesterday. The thick duvet was pulled up around his form and tucked in, and he was dressed in a simple white nightshirt that Malon had again, graciously provided.

Link himself was just in a large cotton shirt and black pants, the clothes a little too big for him but he didn't complain, just happy to be out of his tunic that had been completely destroyed.

He had been sitting in silence beside the Sheikah for some time, and was surprised to hear someone walking down the corridor slowly and stop outside his room. Gently, the door clicked and opened, Zelda entering and then closing the door again. Without a word, she moved over to the opposite side of the bed and sat on the side Sheik wasn't on, looking out the window.

"How's… he doing?" She asked quietly, hands in her lap. Link looked up warily.

"He's still not regained consciousness. I-" Link was cut off, looking in disbelief as he saw Sheik's crimson eyes open slowly in the moonlit room.

"Farore." Link breathed, unbelieving as Sheik's eyes wandered the room and came to rest on Link. Zelda turned around, also surprised to see the man was awake at long last. Sheik drew in a deep breath and tried to speak, but nothing came out. Looking around quickly, Link picked up a glass of water he had obtained earlier off the bedside table and put it to Sheik's lips, watching as he drank. His throat must've been dry from all the dust…

Finally, he took it away. "Link…" He croaked, his eyes giving Link a look that finally made him break and Link got up, gently holding Sheik tight by the shoulders.

"I… thought you might never wake up…" Link whispered into Sheik's ear, blinking back tears. He didn't care if Sheik didn't want to see him anymore, he didn't care that Zelda was sitting next to them both watching. All he cared about was now awake, and alive. Slowly drawing back, Link could've sworn Sheik had a faint smile on his face. Sitting on the side of the bed, he slowly looked away.

"But… I did, didn't I?" Sheik replied, his voice no more than a hoarse whisper. Link gave one of the first smiles he had in a week. _He had._

Sheik tried to move and winced in pain, making Link start. "No, don't… worry. I think I deserved that." He whispered again, his arm in incredible pain from the jarring it had received from blocking Ganon's sword. Slowly, he turned his head the other way and fixated his eyes on Zelda. He immediately fought to get up, despite the incredible pain in his body.

"You!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes at the princess. Confused but worried, Link held him down with his hands.

"Don't move. You still have a lot of recovering to do." He said softly, and then looked towards Zelda. "And you have a lot of explaining. What exactly has been going on?"

* * *

omg, another chapter, so soon? TTA, you're nuts.  
No, I just love Link and Sheik. And I want to get this finished, so I can start on other things. I'm in one of those destructive, annoying, 'why-is-my-writing-so-crap-wtf' stages and I'm trying to get out of it by writing more. So here's another lovely chapter for you lovely readers and reviewers. You're all lovely. :D 


	21. 21 Resolution

Zelda looked away from the two to her lap, where her hands were neatly clasped. It was too late to lie now- the truth had to be told. Too much had been seen, heard… and now that Sheik was here, the whole thing was blown anyway.

Zelda had to admit… she had been defeated. The long pause containing her thoughts had drug on longer than Link would've liked. He crossed his arms impatiently.

"Well?"

Sighing, the princess got up from the bed and stood at the window, looking out at the night sky.

"I thought I could change things I could not." She said quietly, eyes fixed on the distant scenery. "Change feelings that couldn't be changed."

Sheik turned his head away from the princess, refusing to look at her. Link noticed this and frowned.

"It can't be put that simply." He stated, thinking back to the events of the past few weeks. "Or, was it-" Link was cut short by Zelda.

"It was all about you, Link. I'm sorry… I really am…" She said, her voice even quieter now. Link immediately shut his mouth.

About him…? Had Zelda really thought he was that important to her?

"It was my fault, everything… in the midst of all this conflict, I let my selfishness get the better of me. I mistreated you… and especially Sheik…" She continued, trying to keep herself talking in case she stopped and wouldn't be able to start again. "I tried to part you two by extreme methods. I kept Sheik away from you for longer than was needed, I even abducted him by misusing the powers entrusted to me by the Royal Family…"

Almost all of this was news to Link. Shocking news.

All those times that Sheik had had to disappear in front of him? The times he had been left alone, longing for the company that wasn't there? Had Zelda been the cause of all of this?

"Your heart was one goal I wasn't willing to give up, Link. I fought for it, and now… I have lost. I am… ashamed." The princess finished, almost afraid to use the word on herself in such a derogatory fashion.

"I… think I need to sit down." Said Link finally, falling clumsily into the chair next to Sheik's bedside, sentences and words flying around in his head. "I can't believe you did this, Zelda… I would've thought the rejection at Kakariko had been enough…" The hero continued, his voice starting to rise in volume as the princess's news started to sink into his skin. "But you had to go and do this? Just who do you think you are!"

Zelda winced as he started to shout. She would interject, but she felt that Link needed to yell. She deserved it.

"I used to respect you as a princess. You were the heir to Hyrule, the people loved you; I would never have thought you capable of anything so underhanded and devious." Link continued, his voice lowering to a dark growl. She had only to listen to his voice to predict the kind of flaming anger she would see in his eyes. "And, I think you better leave this room, now."

Without a word, she got up slowly and walked to the door, pausing only momentarily with her back to the two men before she opened it and with a gentle click, she was gone.

Link felt totally and utterly drained. This was all too much over the past few days; Ganon being killed, Sheik returning, Zelda's true agenda. Leaning over in his chair, his head fell into his hands. Sheik, whom had been quiet through the ordeal turned his head and rested his eyes on him, his expression one of concern.

It was some time before Link said anything, and even then, it was hard to hear.

"Though I can't really put into words what I feel at the moment… I am forced to say that I feel guilty for being so oblivious to what Zelda has been putting you through." Link murmured, most of the noise obscured by the blonde bangs hanging in front of his face. "And… ashamed that I can do nothing to go back and fix it."

Sheik's eyes softened as Link spoke. He would've taken the other man into his arms and declared that it was okay, but he was almost certain he would black out from the sheer pain if he tried, the wounds he had incurred the previous days barely starting heal. He settled for raising his arm up with some difficulty and placing it on Link's knee.

"You of all people should know that the past is the past." He said, his voice low from his throat being so dry. "And the past is what makes us who we are. I know if I say this, it'd be pretty goddamn cliché… but 'absence makes the heart grow fonder', doesn't it?"

Link looked up into Sheik's red eyes and waited for him to continue. His expression was one of sorrow, but Link felt like he could shed no more tears. His heart was like a dried up peach stone.

"You could blame Zelda for what she did… I know it will take me a long time before I can grow to trust her again, but I believe she is sincere in her apology. In fact… if anything, the time she kept me from you gave me time to think. Being apart, I… wanted to be with you more than anything… and that led me to love you even more."

The words Sheik had said to him made Link tense up. Everything now, everything he had been through- it seemed worthwhile. He felt ready to accept the past and to attempt the future, now Sheik was with him once more.

And he returned the love implicitly.

Suddenly completely overwhelmed by the sheer presence of all these feelings, Link got up out of his chair and gently sat down once more on the small space next to Sheik on the bed, meeting his gaze absolutely.

He rose up his arm to caress Sheik's face, as if he was somehow trying to confirm this wasn't just another illusion, or another game. And, once he was sure this was real, he leant down (careful not to aggravate any injuries), still captivated in Sheik's eyes, and gently brushed his lips against Sheik's own.

It was quick, but it had more meaning than anything else they had shared together. It held a promise. It spoke of things to come. Drawing away from Sheik, Link leant over further and whispered into the other's ear:

"_You don't realize how happy those words make me."_

**(x)(X)(x)**

Hyrule underwent some considerable changes over the next week that Sheik and Link were at Lon Lon Ranch. Impa had collected Zelda the day after her confession, with news of the Hyrule Castle being restored. She was expected, of course, to go and remain there. Though the evil of the land had been locked away, there was so much to do, so much to clean up from the aftermath of Ganon's rule, that all parties concerned knew that they wouldn't be seeing her for a while.

Malon regarded Link and Sheik with a strange sense of understanding. Link always felt that she knew something that he didn't; and there was always a mischievous glint in her eye whenever she saw the two together. Link couldn't complain though- her generosity had been much appreciated, and he had proclaimed himself deeply in her debt.

She simply waved her hand and admonished him, saying only 'could he help out with a few chores', which of course, Link obliged to.

It was five days before Sheik could get out of bed again, and even then he had to use a crutch to support himself with his good arm. He insisted to be made some use of, being incredibly bored. He was now free from the service of Impa and Zelda, and had complete freedom. Only that, he had nothing to do. He was unable to play his harp, due to one of his hands being in bandages, and he couldn't help out with any chores. Most of the time he settled for being interesting conversation for whoever was around at that time, though, of course, he spent most of his time with Link.

Link also had some trouble getting used to the lax lifestyle; he knew something would come up sooner or later, but the sheer pressure being lifted from his shoulders made him wonder what the future would be like. Zelda would be a good ruler, no doubt- she understood how people worked and got on with them something amazing. He also took some pride in the fact that in the week he had been with Malon, he had gotten to know so much more about Sheik than he had before.

What the Sheikah had said that night Zelda had told them everything was true.

All this had brought them together and connected them in a bond, which could not be broken now by anything.

And, yes. All this had indeed been worth it.

Link grinned wryly to himself, knowing that if he had said such a thing out loud, Sheik would've once again admonished him for using a cliché. The pedant…

But he meant every last bit of it.

* * *

Well, a little late for Valentines Day, but still, enough fluff to kill a truckload of kittens with bows. May I add, this is NOT the last chapter. I still have a few to go. I apologise for the shortness, but it sort of had to end there. So, stay tuned to find out why! Keke.  



	22. 22 Invitation

A month after Zelda had re-assumed the throne of Hyrule, things were seemingly back to normal, as if nothing bad had ever happened; as if no lord of Evil had ever tried to take over the world.

Sheik was back on his two feet, almost completely healed from his ordeal with Ganon, and Link was, well… still running the farm for Malon, except now both he and Sheik put in the time to go through the daily routines of chores.

Malon didn't seem to mind; in fact, if anything, she enjoyed the two men being around.

When Link questioned her about it, she looked thoughtful for a minute and chewed a nail whilst thinking.

"I don't know… my life has always been this farm. I've never really had the chance to talk to people my age, until I met you, when you were little. And then Sheik, when the Royal Family got interested in our farm. It's nice to have company, y'know. I love my father more than anything, but you know how things are when you live in close quarters with anyone."

Link had just nodded and decided not to take the matter any further.

xXxXxXxXx

Currently, the Hero of Time was situated at the top of the barn loft, balancing perilously on the rafters and raking down hay to the floor.

It was a more tiring job than it would normally be today, as well; the sun seemed to be relentless, at it's peak during midday. Pausing momentarily to wipe some of the sweat from his brow, Link looked down to Sheik whom was reading a book on the floor of the barn, occasionally eying Link with a somewhat worried look.

Letting loose a small grin, Link gripped the rake again and went back to his work.

It wasn't like he'd fall… and anyway, there were hay bales down there if he did.

Absently bored whilst he was working, Link started to hum off tune for a few minutes before giving up completely and then peering down at Sheik again.

"Good book?" He asked, sidling along one of the rafters to the next pile of hay to be thrown down. Sheik glanced up momentarily.

"It's not bad. Rather gruesome though, I'm afraid… and scandalous… completely not suitable for someone akin to yourself." He replied, trailing off and giving Link a mischievous look before turning back to the book.

"Oh, and that would be bad for my innocent mind." Link retorted, digging his rake into the golden hay and chucking it down below.

Sheik smiled behind the pages. "Absolutely." He said sincerely, turning the page. "I would never let a young one such as yourself read such a monstrosity."

As the next rake load of hay fell down to the barn floor, Link mock glared at Sheik.

"Sometimes, you know, you really are full of it."

"I know. So are you."

Pausing for a second and holding the rake in place, Link the nodded in agreement. "You make a good point."

Sheik didn't bother to look up and settled for just raising an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

Link put his hands on his hips awkwardly. "… now give me that book."

"No. One, you're all the way up in the loft at the moment, and two, I'm reading it myself. There's a conflict of interests."

"You could just throw it up and I could have a skim-read?"

"Go back to your hay-throwing."

Link put his rake down so it balanced length ways on one of the rafters and made himself wobble a bit.

"Throw the book, or I jump."

_This _time Sheik looked up and shot an evil look at Link. "You wouldn't."

Link lurched forwards and then swayed gracefully on the rafter for a second before falling at high speed at least two stories towards the hay bales and then disappeared in them with a loud crunch. Sheik's eyes widened a little and he dropped his book to the ground before getting up and running over to where Link had landed.

There was a sizable crater where he had hit the hay, and now he was lying there. Not moving.

Sheik panicked. Grabbing Link by the shoulders, he shook him gently.

"Link…? Link?"

Lazily, Link opened one eye and gave Sheik a silly grin, before turning to one side and spitting some straw out of his mouth.

"I _would_."

Realizing that Link had just been faking it, Sheik growled and let go of him.

"Don't do that, you idiot."

Link ignored this and instead picked up a handful of hay and dumped it on Sheik's head, receiving another look that could kill. He brought his hand to his mouth and tried to look scholarly for a second, considering his partner.

"Yes, yes… the hay works well. Very comely."

Sheik did nothing then, except look a little sour, and then move to grab an armful of hay and rubbed it madly into Link's hair, making him look ridiculous.

"Goddammit, stop it!" Link cried, trying to push the older man off of him. He hadn't worn a hat since they had settled in at the farm, Navi no longer needing a safe refuge to sleep in. That meant that now, his hair was at all angles with hay poking out of it which ways.

Sheik eventually stopped and then looked down at Link with a triumphant grin.

"I'm sure it looks better on you." He replied simply, moving to get up. However, Link wasn't so happy about being defeated and grabbed Sheik by the shoulders, trying to flip him over and pin him instead.

This didn't go quite to plan, as it turned out into a wrestling match with the objective of attaching as much hay as possible onto your opponent.

Soon enough, they were pretty much immersed by the straw and completely exhausted. Sheik rolled to one side, panting. "That was stupid."

"Of course. Why else would we do it?" Link replied with a grin, looking over to the barn entrance but then realizing he could only see straw, and Sheik. And lots of both.

"Speak for yourself." Sheik replied, eying Link and trying to ignore what a prone position he was in, his loose green tunic sticking slightly to his lithe form with sweat.

Link just brushed himself off absently and ignored the other with an air of triumph. "I will, thanks." He replied, pausing before reaching into his shirt and pulling some hay out of it and dumping it on the giant pile they were sitting on.

Sheik shrugged and smirked with amusement, no longer wanting to sit still. Crawling slowly over to his partner with a slightly predatory gait, he shook his head.

"You do know you just said that you don't mind saying you're stupid?"

The shorter blonde just grinned back at him, unintimidated by Sheik's approach and nodded enthusiastically, discarding some more hay from his top.

"Then again," Link continued. "Takes one to know one."

The Sheikah rolled his eyes and moved on top of Link with one smooth movement, his hair falling down towards the other's face and a somewhat disguised intense emotion burning behind his dark eyes.

Sometimes, Link thought, Sheik had a whole other side to him. There was his nonchalant, down-to-business-let's-get-going side, and then, well... there was this.

However, he decided to stop thinking and shut up as Sheik leaned slowly down and pressed his mouth firmly against Link's, biting the other's bottom lip softly.

If anyone knew how to kiss, it was definitely this guy. Link didn't know what it was, but something about it drove him absolutely crazy.

Reaching upwards to entwine his now permanently ungloved hands to clasp around Sheik's bare neck, Link pulled the taller man down slightly, trying to get closer to him for some unknown reason.

He responded by running his tongue sultrily along Link's teeth, his red gaze half-lidded as he pulled away, slightly breathless and much to Link's disappointment.

"Isn't it nice to be alone, for once?" Sheik whispered, trying to ignore the cliché of being with his lover amidst a haystack and concentrate on the ridiculously good-looking man currently wedged between his thighs.

"It is. Don't you think?" Link replied, almost in a deep growl as he reached up once more and grabbed Sheik by the collar, pulling him down forcefully to engage him in a kiss that was much more fierce and claiming than the one they had shared before, sending the heat between them skyrocketing.

They pressed together, only breaking to breathe when it got too hot, their hands wandering tentatively over each other's bodies, the boundaries of courtesy completely destroyed.

Sheik slipped his hands under Link's tunic and ran them down his back, feeling the defined muscles tense and untense under his fingers, and the other writhing a little when he lightly grazed his ribs with his nails.

Link let out a strangled growl and pulled the Sheikah even closer, tucking his fingers under the belt the other was wearing and attempting to undo it, distracted only by the fact of the butterfly kisses Sheik was trailing gently down his neck.

He had just managed to free the buckle when they both picked up an audible gasp and looked over to the barn entrance to see Malon standing there, blushing fiercely, before muttering, 'oh, excuse me, I'm sorry,' and running wildly away from the barn.

And an interesting sight she must've seen too; a hazy-eyed Hylian grabbing desperately at the Sheikah on top of him.

Suddenly going red, Link sat up, pulling down his shirt.

Hm, awkward.

"Uhh... I, er... think I still have some hay to shift in the loft."

Sheik merely raised an eyebrow and leaned back, doing his belt back up as he watched the embarrassed blonde get up with some difficulty and fall off of the hay pile.

"Okay. You do that then." He replied calmly, picking up his book from where it lay on the floor and rolling off of the pile, walking past Link, still flushed and breathing heavily as he picked himself up off the floor.

Link just turned his back on him and started climbing back up to the loft.

"Fine. I will."

Sheik shook his head, and sat back down in his spot, flicking it open lazily to his bookmarked page and started to read again.

_'And he cried out in a wail of passion through the love-making...'_

Yes. Definitely not suitable for a prude like Link.

xXxXxXxXx

Dinner was actually surprisingly... not awkward. Link had been dreading seeing Malon again after she had cast eyes on him about to be, well, deflowered. But she had taken it all in her stride and had cheerfully welcomed them into the house with only a little red adorning her cheeks now, inviting them to dine.

It had gone smoothly, and after Link had helped her with the washing up, and Sheik with the drying, he was about to retire to his room with his partner when Malon looked up surprised and grabbed his sleeve.

"Oh! I almost forgot." She exclaimed, reaching into her apron and fishing out a small, light-blue envelope, handing it to Link whom inspected it suspiciously.

"One of the Royal Messengers came here today to deliver this to you, but you were, well..."

She started to go red again and Link just shook his head and laughed nervously.

"Thanks, Malon. If you need anything, just give me a call."

She smiled in relief and nodded, her red hair bobbing enthusiastically. Link ruffled it slightly and she let out a yelp of indignation, before he departed up the stairs to read the letter.

Though time had passed between the entire ordeal and now, Zelda's name still brewed a shadow of foreboding in Link's heart. Each stair he took seemed to be heavier than they normally did, and when he opened the door to his room, he found Sheik sitting in one of the armchairs in the room, looking at him expectantly.

"What does she want?" He replied, somewhat spitefully, having still not forgiven Zelda completely for impersonating and imprisoning him. His red eyes regarded the letter with some distaste.

Link dumped himself down on the feather-bed and sighed, running a hand quickly through his golden hair before reaching down to the wax navy seal and breaking it abruptly, pulling the letter out.

It was, of course, in Zelda's perfect cursive writing.

"_Link,_" He read aloud to the man watching him from the armchair.

"_Since Ganon's defeat, something has been nagging me at the back of my mind. A debt I cannot quite repay, except for one thing. Please come to the Royal Castle tomorrow, and I will try to make up for what you have done for Hyrule._

_I will pay you back what we have taken from you, for stealing your youth._

_You will be young once more. You will have a chance to grow up._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Zelda."_

... what?

To go back in time?

Link felt a cold sweat begin. He couldn't. He was happy.

Everything was okay.

He had _Sheik_.

But now... did that have to change?


	23. 23 Rejection

The letter had had quite a considerable effect on both Link and Sheik. The prospect that Link may be forced to leave, to break the bonds they had managed to nurture through all the hardships they had been through and to leave Sheik on his own once more. This prospect, all things considered, was not a happy one at all.

After Link had finished reading it out, Sheik had become somewhat dejected, not just for the sake that Zelda had been the author of the letter, but that there may be no choice in the matter.

They had been wrenched apart forcefully too many times already, and Zelda had pulled too many dirty tricks; regardless of whether she had apologised for them or not. There was no telling what she could, or would do, and only tomorrow would explain it.

Link, of course, had plied Sheik and told him that yes, of course he had to go- now that the order was reinstated in Hyrule, one did not turn down the Queen of the country due to personal opinion.

His partner had merely stared at him with a shadowed emotion in his crimson eyes and mechanically explained that what Link wanted, he wanted- no matter how much it would hurt to achieve it.

After all this drama, Link figured that it would be best for him to leave early, when no-one would notice he was gone. He didn't want to worry Sheik more than he already was, above anything else. The Sheikah's normally pure and intelligent face had become perplexed and melancholic in only a few hours of hearing the news; both of them looks that didn't suit his beautiful features. The constant premise of this fiasco continuing drove him to slip out of the comforting bed that he shared with the other blonde man in the dawn-breaking hours of the morning, creeping over the floorboards like it was nobody's business and dressing without a sound.

The only person in the house that was up was Malon, due to her farming duties. However, she had anticipated something like this coming to a head and aided Link in what little ways she could as he prepared to leave. During this short period of time, it was strange that nothing was said between such old friends, until they met in the stable in front of Epona, during the saddling process.

She pulled the cinches tight with a practiced skill as Link adjusted and readjusted the shield strapped onto his back in a nervous habit, wearing a slight frown.

"Link?" Malon asked from Epona's other side, checking the cinch she had just fixed. The Kokiri looked up somewhat startled for a second due to the break in silence, and then his expression softened somewhat as an after-thought. "Yes?"

She let out the tiniest of sighs and moved around to the opposite side of Epona, carrying out the procedure once more. "I can guess what Zelda wrote in that letter." Malon said, her voice lacking in it's usual jollity and cheerfulness. "Are you… are you really thinking of going back through all those years?"

Link looked away for a second towards the barn door and narrowed his eyes a little, the real reason he was slipping away from his new home being reinforced.

"It was an offer, wasn't it?" He mused quietly, speaking more to himself than answering Malon's question. "An offer. But… her language was so forced… I don't know what to expect when I arrive."

Finished with the next cinch, Malon straightened up and looked Link in the eye, the frown still present. "We don't want you to leave, Link."

The blonde gave a sad sort of smile and placed a hand awkwardly on Malon's shoulder, to reassure her as best he could. He was never any good at this kind of stuff anyway.

"I… don't want to leave either. After all this? You must think I'm crazy."

Malon giggled a little at this and shook her head, pulling Link into a friendly hug.

"Crazy, yes. But, still; you better come back in a few hours. Or there'll be hell to pay."

Patting his friend's head, Link chuckled himself, not doubting what she had said.

"Yeah, I know. You'll come back into the past and kick my ass up and down Hyrule."

Pulling away, Malon grinned mischievously and poked him in the nose to emphasise her point. "Of course I will. Now, get going, before Sheik wakes up. If he asks, I had nothing to do with this."

Link smiled in recognition and thanked her, sliding past Malon and into the stall Epona was housed in. The motion it took for him to slid into her saddle again seemed so alien now that he wasn't doing it every minute of every day; but the position brought back memories of his trip that he had somehow managed to survive, and kindle a relationship out of.

So much had happened… and now it had to end this abruptly?

There was no point in sitting and pondering about 'what ifs' and 'maybes', Link decided finally, so he nudged Epona sharply in the side and with a quiet whinny, they bolted out of the stable and down the lane of Lon Lon Ranch.

xXxXxXxXx

Day had fully broken by the time Hyrule Castle edged into view, the sun shining much cheerier down on the fields than Link felt. Half of him wanted the sun to sod off, as he neared the destination he had been asked to come to. Though the worst of this was over, it didn't seem to be over for him, yet.

The big question hanging over his head, was; did he get a choice?

Pulling Epona's reins gently to the side to avoid a rocky cairn, he mulled the thought sullenly over as they passed quickly through the gates to Zelda's domain, hooves thumping in a constant beat on the ground.

If he were to go back, in the worst case scenario; he would miss so much.

All the life lessons he had learned throughout the whole escapade, the friends he had made. Just the prospect of being send back in time was starting to make him feel uneasy and slightly nauseous, and the fact he had just passed the entrance to the castle didn't help matters either. As he pulled the reins to make Epona do a u-turn, he noticed someone standing on the castle steps, waiting for him- that was most definitely not Zelda.

Coming to a stop just in front of the marble stairway, Link turned slightly in the saddle and slid off, landing on the ground with a soft thunk and looking towards his welcomer.

That slim build, blonde hair- Impa!

"Hello, Link." She said calmly, crossing the last few meters of space between them and offering the Kokiri a small smile. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

Despite the nervousness welling inside his stomach, Link gave her a wolfish grin. "It has indeed. To what do I owe the pleasure? I thought someone completely different would be awaiting my arrival."

"The Queen was a little preoccupied before, so she sent me down- however, she is free to see you now, and eagerly awaits your presence." Impa explained, crossing her arms and looking down at the blonde man that looked more than a little fatigued from the hard ride he had just done to get there. "If you'll follow me?"

Link nodded tiredly and decided not to reply, instead choosing just to follow the other Sheikah in silence, trudging up the steps towards the double doors of the palace.

He walked through the elaborate (and as of this time, reconstructed) castle as if he were in a dream, not quite there as he deliberated on what he could do to get out of the situation. Surely Zelda would listen to him? She had been infatuated enough with him to kidnap Sheik and almost kill the man- his wishes wouldn't go unheeded. At least, he hoped so. Link didn't even notice that they had come to a stop outside a brilliant oak door, shining proudly in the light that was trickling in through the high stained glass windows lining the corridor. Impa studied him for a second and then gave him a sharp tap on the shoulder which jolted him out of his thoughts, turning towards her with a questioning look on his face.

"We're here." She stated simply, giving him a second to recollect himself before knocking tentatively, and then pushing open the giant door before them with surprising ease.

The sun that poured in from the room almost blinded Link as he followed Impa into the room, scanning the area for a second before he fixed his eyes on Zelda, sitting upon her throne and bathed in light- almost like a goddess. The impression was only further enforced by the stained glass windows behind her depicting the goddesses that Hyrule worshipped; Nayru, Din and Farore.

Impa merely bowed and then excused herself, leaving quickly with naught but a creak from the giant door they had come in from.

"Link!" Zelda stated, with a small smile on her face, as if she hadn't been expecting him. "It's so good to see you again. How have you been doing?"

_Oh, better. And I want it to damn well stay that way._ "… I've been alright. Working at the ranch with Malon." He replied with the barest of answers, looking around the throne room. He felt so exposed standing on the maroon rug leading up to the throne in front of Zelda. It was almost as if he were on trial for some sort of crime; and ironically enough, it was partly true. At least, there was a punishment set to dole out.

"I see, I see." The queen said with a nod, looking at Link's troubled face. With a small sigh and a rustle of fabric, she reseated herself in the too-big throne.

A small silence passed between them before she decided to speak again.

"You must know why I called you here, don't you, Link?"

A rhetorical question, to be sure. "Yes, I do. Though-"

Zelda cut him off, looking out to one of the stained glass windows. "You've done so much for us, Link… the world's problems have virtually dissolved now. People have rebuilt their homes, their families- their lives are no longer gripped by terror. And you sacrificed so much for us to be able to have that liberty! Your own childhood, missing so many years. Now that the arcane magic is dissipating slowly from the land piece by piece, I'm now the only person left that has enough power to return you back to your previous state. I'm the only one that can return you what you lost."

As she rambled, Link shook his head in disbelief. Only one phrase was repeating inside his mind, over and over again, like a broken record.

_This can't be happening. This can't be happening._

"I can now bestow you with the ultimate gif-"

Something clicked inside Link's head as she continued her spiel. No.

This was _not_ going to happen. He wouldn't let it, for the sake of his devotion, his development and above all, his faith. Faith that things would be okay whether or not he went back now, through time.

"No."

The queen turned her head back towards him, her blonde hair pooling slightly around her shoulders as she moved. "What?"

"I said no," Link repeated, facing the figure of his past. "I don't want to go back. I'm happy here, as I am."

Her beautiful expression crinkled slightly as she failed to see his motives, wondering just why he would turn down such an offer. "But-"

"Your gift was most thoughtful, your majesty, but I'm afraid I have to turn it down." The Kokiri replied, as politely and as final as he could manage. Hopefully that was enough to deter her from her crusade. A short silence passed between the two old 'friends' before the queen drew in a breath and decided to speak again.

"You know," Zelda said quietly. "That I'll only offer you this once, don't you?"

Link gave her a wry smile, the picture of someone with their mind already made up. This was useless. "Yes, I had imagined so- and so you have the right to. But now that it's clear of my decision, may I take my leave? Or have you other business with me?"

The blonde-haired woman looked down to her lap and shook her head slightly, as if she were taken aback that he had turned her down. Perhaps she had been wishing for her prior actions to be erased, for everything to go back the way it was- but, no.

No such chance.

"You may go."

With a bow as deep as decorum dictated, Link exited the room promptly, wishing to be out of the queen's presence and back to the side of the person he knew now without a doubt that he belonged with.


End file.
